


Rescue

by GeeKnProuD



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Loss, Mutant Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeeKnProuD/pseuds/GeeKnProuD
Summary: Ava Bastet wasn’t your ordinary woman. She didn’t cook or clean, fold laundry or even wear makeup or take a shower. That’s because she’s been a cat for the past twenty years. Ava is a mutant, well that’s what they call her anyway, she’s not quite sure what she is.Ava has been a cat for so long, she’s almost forgotten what it’s like to be human. When her companion dies, she’s left all alone and wondering the streets, unsure where to go or even what to be. She was lost and so full of sorrow, not sure if her life was even worth living anymore. That is until a stranger, assuming her to be a stray, takes her in and cares for her. This stranger soon teaches her how to live again...and possibly to love, and maybe, just maybe find her humanity again.





	1. Despair

Ava

My body swayed with the breeze, nails digging into the bark below my feet for greater traction. The wind had steadily begun to pick up as the clouds rolled in, a storm brewing on the horizon. The skies matched my mood; somber and grey. The light had been taken from my life, stolen, ripped right out of my very claws.

A gust of wind hit the tall Oak I was perched in, making the branches groan and creak as the tree swayed. My long fur helped to keep me warm for the time being. My green eyes watched closely as the humans lowered the deep brown casket into the ground. Removing the only family I have ever known from my sight. 

Many other humans stood around the grave, mourning her loss. Most wore black, some bringing flowers to lay upon her last resting place. A tall man in a black suit read from a book as everyone there cried and held onto each other for comfort. Here I sat, alone in a tree, wishing for the first time in a very long time to be able to have someone hold me like that...to comfort me. 

I stayed until the last human left, waiting for my turn to say goodbye. Climbing down, I walked slowly toward the fresh pile of dirt. I sat down, tail curling around my body. Closing my eyes I said my silent goodbyes to my precious Camilla. She had taken me in a little over twenty years ago, she made me want to live again when I had lost all hope. Now my hope was just...gone. 

I curled up next to her grave and grieved, my heart feeling as if it were being ripped from my chest. The pain was just too great! I didn’t want to move, or even breath for that matter. I stayed there for quite a while, even when the rain began to fall. It didn’t take long for the cold rain to soak through my fur and start to chill me to the very bone.

I eventually stood up on four shaky legs, making my way through the graveyard. My head hung down low as I tried to see through the thick rain. Soon green grass turned into hard concrete as I made my way through the streets of New York. I stuck to the edge of the buildings and out of the way of the humans rushing around to pointless destinations.

I learned very early in life that humans only brought one thing into my life...pain. Even as a human I was treated horribly, not worth the dirt that scuffed their shoes. That’s when I discovered my ability to shape shift. It’s sad that they treat animals sometimes better than their own kind. Though you do come across the occasional one that will hurt you regardless. Those are those I’m now trying to avoid. Being kicked once into a gutter teaches you a lot in a very short time.

My bones were tired, my body weak and wracked with shivers from the cold. The temperature had started to drop and I knew that if I didn’t find shelter soon, my life would indeed be cut short. Though the prospect of just letting it happen did sound appealing. Anything would be better than this hell I found myself in.

I came to a stop against a tall building when my body could go no further. My vision had begun to go fuzzy, bodies passed me in a blur. The wind made me curl in on myself and begin to wonder how long until death would finally take me. I wanted to scream and to cry, my very soul weeping out in despair. But then a pair of black boots entered my vision and I chanced a glance up.

Bucky

I groaned in annoyance at the cold rain as it poured down upon me. Feeling stupid for not listening to Natasha about taking an umbrella with me. I knew I’d hear about it from her when I got back. I just wanted to run down to the bakery on the corner for a coffee and a muffin, it wasn’t going to take me long. But the line had been long and technical difficulties with the cash register meant the wait was quite extensive.

I clutched my coffee cup to my chest, huddled over to try and keep the water out of it. The muffin was wrapped securely in a plastic bag and tucked inside my black leather jacket. Definitely didn’t want that getting all mushy and gross. I raked a hand through my soaked hair, trying to wipe it out of my eyes. God I hate the rain!

I looked up and saw the Avengers Tower only a block away and picked up the pace, rushing along with everyone else on the sidewalk. I almost made it to the front door to the lobby, thinking I was home free...then I heard it. If it hadn’t had been for my enhanced hearing, I never would have heard a thing, the rain drowning it out. I heard a small meow of a cat.

I backed up and raised my hand to my forehead to shield some of the rain from my eyes as I tried to see where the sound was coming from. Then I heard it again. Against the building, curled up in a ball, was a soaking wet and shivering cat. It’s pitiful meows broke my heart. It sounded as if it were crying out in agony, though weakly. 

I hurried over to it and crouched down, “What are you doing out here? Are you lost? Poor thing, you’re soaked to the bone!” It’s eyes opened and looked up at me and I was taken aback at how beautiful its eyes were. They were almost an emerald green. The cat shivered and another soft meow left its mouth. I knew I couldn’t just leave it here, it could die, the temperature was going to dip down lower as the night progressed.

I looked down at my coffee and made a decision. I set it down on the concrete and quickly removed my jacket. I laid it gently over the helpless animal and scooped it up into my arms, curling into my chest to try and keep it warm, hoping it wouldn’t freak out and claw me. Picking my drink and bagged muffin back up m, I rushed toward the entrance. 

I frowned at how cold it was, like holding ice, no warmth left in its body. I worried that I may have been too late. Leaving a puddle in my wake, I went to the elevator. “Medical.” When the doors opened again I sprinted toward Bruce who was talking with Dr. Cho. “Bruce! I need your help!” His head whipped around at hearing me shout his name.

“Bucky? What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” He must have taken in my appearance that resembled a drowned rat. “I’m fine, but this little guy isn’t.” I laid my jacket onto an exam table and pulled it back to reveal the drenched cat. “Oh my, poor thing, where did you find him?” I reached out and stroked it’s wet fur, it didn’t move. 

“It was curled up outside the tower, I heard it meowing. I couldn’t just leave it there. Is he dead?” It wasn’t moving or even meowing anymore which scared me. Bruce began to exam the cat. “No...she’s not dead.” Oh, “She..well, think we can save her?” He sighed and listened to her heart and lungs, “I don’t know Bucky, I’m not a Vet, but we’ll do what we can.”

Something tugged at my heart for this poor helpless animal. Was she a stray? Did someone abandon her on the streets? Even soaked and dirty he could tell she was a beautiful cat, not some random stray you see in an alley scrounging for food. Someone had to be missing this poor girl. It angered me to thing someone had mistreated her to make her end up like she is. It made me even more determined to see that she’s taken care of. 

Steve came down to Medical after texting him. Natasha and Tony apparently hearing from Steve what was going on, decided to tag along to see the cat as well. Natasha took one look at me and smirked. “Yeah, Yeah, I know..umbrella.” She had a self gratifying smile on her face. Tony went over to Bruce and watched, “I didn’t realize we were an animal rescue Barnes. Why didn’t you just take her to the pound?” I couldn’t hide the disgust on my face.

“Are you kidding me?! That place is horrible!! Not to mention they kill the animals that don’t get adopted after a while! I...I couldn’t do that to her!” Tony lifted an eyebrow at how passionate I felt for saving this poor creature. Steve stepped in, “Its just a cat Tony, calm down. I don’t like those shelters either..they are so sad and depressing.” I gave Steve a thankfull look for him taking my side.

Natasha looked the cat over, “Will she live? Looks half dead.” Bruce was trying to dry the cats fur with some warm towels. “I think she’s just hypothermic, but much longer outside she would have succumbed to the elements. You saved her just in time Bucky. Good job.” I couldn’t help but smile, feeling a sense of pride. It wasn’t a human life, but a life nonetheless.

Tony crosses his arms, “So now what? I don’t want animals in the Tower! It’s bad enough we allow you here Barnes.” Steve rolled his eyes, “It’s just one cat Tony. What harm can it do? I’m sure Bucky will take care of it...right Buck?” Everyone turned to look at me and I shrugged, “Sure, I..I can do that. I mean how hard can it be? Right?” I can’t believe I just agreed to take on a pet! Especially a cat...I always saw myself as a dog person.

I stood next to the exam table where the cat still laid curled up on my jacket, sound asleep...unconscious I suppose. Bruce had cleaned her up a bit and she’s begun to dry off, her true fur coloring showing through. Her fur was at least two inches long and a pretty silver color in varying shades. Knowing what her eyes looked like, I knew she was probably one of the most beautiful cats I had ever seen. Even still slightly damp.

I reached out and stroked her soft fur, feeling her breath evenly. I smiled as I felt her body warm under my fingers. I knew she was going to be ok. For some strange reason I felt as if she was meant to be mine. There was no way I could take her to some animal shelter. With a nod of my head I turned and left, grabbing an umbrella as I did...to go to the pet store and buy some supplies for my new pet. I wonder what I should name her?


	2. Getting Aquatinted

Bucky 

It took me longer than I thought at the pet store. Who knew there was so much stuff for cats?! The lady there helped me pick out the essentials. I got uncomfortable after awhile because I knew she was flirting with me. I tried to be polite and friendly, but I wasn’t interested in having a girl right now. Well, the only girl I wanted right now was unconscious and not human.

It’s not that I don’t WANT a woman, don’t get me wrong, it’s just so very complicated now. No woman in her right mind would want me. Not the me now, not the wreck of a person I’ve become, whatever is left over from Hydra. Especially not the guy with a metal arm who could rip her in half because he’s in the throws of another nightmare. No, a woman in my life is definitely not a good idea at this juncture. Hell, even my therapist says so. Wonder what she’ll think of the cat?

I came walking back into the tower holding several large bags of stuff. When I got into the elevator to go to my quarters, Natasha was already in there. “Hey, you’ve been busy. Need some help?” I nodded and handed over a few bags. “Yeah, thanks. I think I’ve bitten off more than I can chew! Who knew cats needed so much stuff?!” She laughed and peeked into one of the bags. “I don’t think they do, but it’s sweet that you got it anyway.”

We got to my quarters and Natasha let out a soft laugh as she entered. “What? What is it?” She shrugged, “Just never been in your quarters before. It’s...nice.” I squinted my eyes at her, “What do you mean..nice? What’s wrong with it?” She set the bags down on my kitchen table and started removing the items. “There’s nothing wrong with it Barnes, it’s just very...I don’t want to say plain..but plain. Don’t you like color?”

I looked around and didn’t understand what she’s talking about. “I do like color...there is plenty of color in here.” She picked up a brightly pink cat toy with feathers on it and looked my way, “Well, there’s color here now.” I rolled my eyes and just concentrated on the task of setting up all the cats things. I couldn’t help though to look around again at my place, trying to see what she sees. 

Black leather couch and chairs, black table and chairs, black coffee table...oh...well, I guess I can see what she’s talking about. The walls were a soft pale grey, the carpet as well. In fact, the more I looked around, the more I realized that my quarters resembled a different palate of blacks and greys. I think the only thing of real contrasting color was my bedding, it was a deep blue. 

Natasha helped me place the food and water bowls and even where to put the cat bed. “I doubt she’ll use it though, cats love to sleep with you.” My eyes widened, “Really? I didn’t know that.” This concerned me a bit, I didn’t want to hurt her if she did. “It will be alright Bucky. You can do this.” My eyes looked up to her sympathetic ones, she understood in a way that no one else does. “Thanks Nat, I hope so.”

I was anxious to get back to Medical, to see how she’s doing. Bruce had his head bend down looking into a microscope when I entered. “Hey Bruce, how’s my girl?” He smiled and motioned over toward the table, “She’s still sleeping, though she woke up briefly a few minutes ago, it didn’t last long though. I took some blood to make sure she doesn’t have any diseases. Don’t want to give Tony any reason to kick her to the curb.” 

“So what’s the verdict? Is she healthy?” He shrugged, “I don’t know, I mean I think she is. Like I said I’m not a Vet. Her blood looks...odd, but then again I never really studied the biology of your typical house cat, so, I think she’s ok. She doesn’t look to have been on the streets long. She’s pretty, I’m sure whoever had her must have made sure she had all her shots. I’ll consult a Vet on the matter to be sure.”

I nodded at all he was telling me, anxious to get her home. “Do you think it’s ok to take her home now? Or...” Bruce smiled, “Yeah, I think it should be fine. She’ll probably sleep better there anyway, not so many bright lights.” I smiled larger than I wanted to, but I couldn’t seem to help it. Walking over to the exam table, I almost gasped at how pretty she was. She was fully dry now and her hair looked as soft as silk.

“Wow. She really is something.” I cleared my throat and looked nervously up at a grinning Bruce. “Uh, thanks again, for helping her. I’m sure if she could talk she’d thank you too.” I slowly scooped her up in my arms, jacket and all. “You’re welcome. I’m glad I could help.” With a final smile of thanks, I left. 

I couldn’t keep my eyes off of her as I made my way to my quarters, well, our quarters now. It really is surprising me at how excited I am to do this. I guess it’s the ability to actually care for something living again, to see if I can still do it. If I can’t take care of a cat, what hope is there for me in the future if I do meet a woman I like? Take it easy there Barnes, one step at a time. Cat first, women later.

I took her to my bedroom and laid her down in the soft pink bed I bought her. I jerked a bit when she suddenly made a light meowing sound deep in her chest, like a rumble really, she was starting to finally wake up. I pulled back and sat on my bed and watched her, not wanting to crowd her and scare her half to death. 

Ava

Sweet unconsciousness took me just as I tried to look up at the face of the person who owned the black boots. I had a fleeting thought just before going under, ‘This is how I die.’ Then the bone chilling cold took me over and my thoughts were gone. I awoke briefly in a clouded haze, the lights too bright against my sore eyes, so I curled into a softness below me that smelled heavenly. Am I dead? Is this what heaven is like?

The next time I awoke, I was thankful the lights weren’t as bright. The softness I was now laying on didn’t smell like before. I didn’t like it. I wanted the other smell back, it smelled peaceful and warm...oh how I love the warmth. I blinked my eyes a few times and stretched out, my bones protesting making me cry out a bit. “Hey there, don’t be scared.” My head whipped around and saw a man, sitting on a bed with such kind eyes. 

I wanted to panic, the beginnings of fright right on the edges. The human male seemed to realize this. “No ones going to hurt you pretty girl. It’s just me here. I promise I won’t ever hurt you.” He seemed to be telling himself that and not necessarily me. I breathed in and smelled that heavenly scent again. That’s when I realized it was him. He was what I was smelling. 

I laid there for quite a while, just observing him. Making sure he was safe to be with. Though my instincts told me yes, he was. I couldn’t quite understand some of the things he was telling me, they were in another language...Russian perhaps...it’s been so long since I’ve heard it. But coming from his lips, I didn’t seem to care what the content was, because it sounded so very soothing.

As human males go, he was an attractive one. His hair was longer, he had scruff on his face and blue green eyes that were nice to look into. It made me feel funny. Camilla never made me feel this way. Perhaps it’s because he is male. I’ve never had a male care for me before, it’s a strange yet..pleasant feeling. Although at this juncture anything is preferable to the wind, rain and cold.

I decided it was time to explore exactly where I was. My strength was returning and I found myself curious of my surroundings. I kept the human in my sight at all times, making sure he stayed a good distance from me. I stretched and yawned, which for some reason made the human smile. Odd. But most humans are. 

I twitched my tail to and fro as I walked slowly around the room, smelling everything. Smell can tell you a lot about a person. Are they clean? Do drugs? Are there other humans that inhabit the same dwelling? I did smell faint traces of others, but nothing as potent as his. This place was saturated in it, almost making me dizzy. It gave me an urge to climb in his lap and nuzzle his neck, to see just how strong the smell will be at the source.

He followed me cautiously as I roamed my new living arrangements. I assume I was staying since he bought me things, I wanted to laugh at the pink feathery contraption he set down in the floor. Perhaps if I were a real cat, I may have enjoyed the toy, but I am anything but ordinary. Let’s not speak of the thing he wants me to sleep on. Silly human, though I think it’s cute that he at least thought of my comfort.

I jumped up onto the back of his couch and sat down. He seemed excited I was here, which reminded me of Camilla. She’s the only human who’s ever wanted me around, cared for me and loved me, and I loved her, so deeply. My chest ached with sadness again. I laid down and let a small meow escape my lips. He frowned and came closer, slowly..very very slowly.

“Hey beautiful, what’s wrong huh? Are you hungry? I bought you some food. Maybe you’re sad?” My ears perked up and I looked up into his face, he was now only perhaps two feet from me. I meowed in response, hoping he would understand. “I know I’m not much, but I hope you will be happy here. My name is Bucky by the way. I guess I need to name you huh? I’ve never named a cat before.” 

I cocked my head a bit to the side as he scratched his jaw in thought. “It’s gotta be something special, not some stupid ass name like Fluffy or Mittens. Never could understand naming animals that way.” I waited patiently as to what he would call me, hoping it wasn’t horrible. Thankfully Camilla named me Claudia, which wasn’t wonderful, but it wasn’t terrible either. I had high hopes for this human, although, he calls himself Bucky...what a strange name for a Biped..strange indeed.

“You’re very beautiful, maybe I should call you Bella...do you like that?” I rolled the name around in my head for a moment then decided I definitely didn’t hate it. I meowed and stood up, taking those tentative few steps to put him within reach. “Well, alright then, Bella it is.” I sat right in front of him, at the end of the couch. ‘You may pet me now Human.’ I wanted to say, but instead I let out a small purr. 

His smile went wide as he reached out slowly with his hand that wasn’t in a glove and gently rubbed down my back. I arched and rolled into it, loving the feel of another being finally touching me. Camilla had been ill for so long, I have been starved of touch and affection. He laughed and almost seemed giddy that I was allowing him to touch me. Stranger still, making him happy made me want to do it more. 

He removed his glove and I looked at his hand...well, this is new. He had a metal hand. I’ve never seen one before. Will it hurt if he touches me with it? I needed to know. He held it out and I sniffed it briefly before deciding it didn’t smell horrible. I stayed still as he scratched my head and behind my ears with that funny hand. I thoroughly enjoyed it, the pressure perfect, not too hard and not too light. I purred and reached up, licking his palm. I had a feeling we would be getting along really well, this Bucky and I.


	3. Intelligence

Bucky

It’s been an interesting afternoon to say the least. Bella, has explored about every nook and cranny in my quarters. I was surprised that she let me pet her, especially with my left hand. Not to mention how quickly she seems to have recovered from her nearly dying. Maybe cats really do have nine lives. 

I learned quite a few things about cats while she busied herself with looking through all my clothes in my closet. Most of the information reminded me a lot of Bella, and others, nothing like her at all. She’s curious..but she’s not playful like I thought she would be. In fact she seems to look at the toys I bought her as annoyances.

She’s very affectionate, which I actually love. We sat for well over an hour watching tv with her in my lap as I stroked her back. She purred nearly the entire time. I found myself talking to her, she always seemed to be listening to every word I said. Definitely intelligent. Also, stubborn, she refuses to eat the cat food I bought her. Instead I caved and I fed her off my own plate, I couldn’t bare the thought of her not eating. 

I don’t think I’ve ever talked to anyone, even Steve, as much as I’ve talked to Bella today. She’s probably sick of hearing my voice. Though you wouldn’t know it by the way she follows me everywhere I go, eyes locked on mine. It’s cute. Though the bathroom was a bit odd and uncomfortable. The way her eyes would stare at me, unblinking. I ended up having to shut the door because it just felt too weird.

Ava

He shut the door. Hmmph, silly humans and their weird bathroom habits. He had no problem watching me go to the bathroom in the litter box he provided me earlier. Which I only use in his presence. Once he leaves me alone, eventually, I’ll use the toilet. It’s much more sanitary, and I do so hate getting dirty.

I sat patiently and waited for Bucky to come out. I’ve enjoyed his company very much. His touch is so soft and his voice soothes me, making me feel just a little less sad. He thinks me odd, well, I guess I am, if he only knew the truth. The thought did occur to me to reveal myself to him. But it’s been over twenty years since I’ve taken human form. I don’t even remember what I look like with just two legs. 

The bathroom door opened and my eyes widened just a bit. He stepped out wearing only a pair of black boxer briefs. My goodness! He was definitely a specimen! Or as Camilla would call the men she’s see on the television that appealed to her, ‘Yummy.’ Yes, I’d agree with that observation indeed. He smiled at me as he passed me up to go lay down in his bed. I eyes the pink monstrosity he bought me and flicked my tail back and forth. I’m not sleeping in that! 

I sat looking at him, eyes wide and pleading. ‘Come on Bucky..ask me...ask me please.’ I meowed , hoping to gain his favor. He looked down at me then back at the pink bed. “Not a fan of pink huh, can’t say I blame you.” He sighed heavily and seemed uneasy for a brief moment. “Oh, alright, come on, you can sleep with me. Come on, it’s ok.” He pat the bed and my joy spiked.

I leaped up onto the bed and crawled onto his chest. He stroked me with both hands as I lightly purred. God I’ve missed this!! I missed feeling loved and cherished, feeling safe and secure. And I felt all those things with Bucky in such a short time. He laughed as I snuggled in closer under his chin and smelled his neck, purring louder as I inhaled his lovely scent. God he does smell so good!! I gave his neck below his ear a lick for good measure.

“Hey, that tickles Bella, come on, stop it, it’s time for bed.” I reluctantly pulled back. I could stay under his chin forever and be perfectly content. But I did agree it was time for bed, weariness was starting to creep in again, and his bed looked like it felt heavenly. 

Bucky

I froze a bit as Bella pulled away and stepped off my chest after telling her to. I could swear she understands everything I say to her. But that’s not possible...right? She stretched and yawned, showing all her sharp teeth in the process. With a soft purr, she curled herself into a small ball of fluff, right against my ribs, on my left side. I didn’t quite know what to do. 

I watched her for a few minutes as she fell asleep. It amazes me how she could trust me so much after just meeting me today. But then again, she doesn’t know the atrocities I’ve committed, the people I’ve hurt with that arm that’s currently wrapped around her body. I prayed silently that tonight wasn’t one of my bad nights, where a nightmare will cause me to thrash about and possibly hurt her. Feeling the low rumble in her body against mine, soon pulled me to sleep right along with her. Worries of nightmares forgotten.

I awoke the next morning, bright and early like usual. I found myself on my left side, curled practically around Bella who had at some point burrowed under the sheet. She wasn’t curled into a ball like before, now she was laid out onto her left side, back flat against my chest and stomach. I was literally spooning my cat. I had a brief moment of ‘What the fuck?!’ Only to have it whither away as I stroked down her lean body. She made that half meow half purr she does and stretched herself out farther before lifting her head up just enough to look at me. 

She meowed and rolled over onto her back, exposing her silver belly. I read that cats half the time hate their belly scratched and will usually only permit it for short times before biting and scratching you. I had a feeling Bella wouldn’t be like those other cats. I rubbed down her chest and she practically flexed her body into my hand, purring loudly. She never bit nor scratched me as I stroked her soft fur for quite some time.

Eventually I had to get up and ready myself for my workout in the Gym. Steve was meeting me at 6am, so I needed to make sure Bella is taken care of before I left. Again she refused her food and just shared the scrambled eggs and toast I cooked for myself. I was starting to think buying the cat food was a bad idea. A total waste of money. Though seeing her purring while eating was the cutest thing ever and decided she would just eat what I did for now on. 

I refreshed her water bowl and had a quick shower. Again I stepped out of the bathroom and she was waiting for me in the exact same spot she was yesterday. “You have fun exploring today girl, I’ll be back in a few hours.” I could have swore her eyes got even bigger than before. I opened the door to leave and she rushed through, sitting in the hallway..waiting for me. 

“No no Bella, you have to stay here.” I scooped her up and placed her back inside my quarters. Yet again she ran through my legs and again sat waiting in the hall, tail twitching and her head cocking to the side just a bit. “Looks like someone wants to tag along.” I turned at the sound of Steve’s voice. I sighed and put my hands on my hips. “I guess she does. Think anyone would mind if she comes?” He shrugged, “I don’t see why not, no one complains when Tony enters the Gym.” This caused both of us to laugh. 

We headed toward the gym and Steve was very amused at how Bella tagged along beside me like a dog in a Heel command. “Wow, she just follows you around like that? That’s cute.” I looked down at her and she looked back up at me. I could have swore the car smiled at me...but cats don’t smile..right? It had to have been my imagination.

We got to the Gym and began to wrap our hands for sparing. Bella perched herself on my gym bag, eyes following my every move. Steve and I had already gone a few rounds and yet she still stayed put. “I think she likes you Buck...see you can still woo the ladies.” I punched him in the arm, “Shut up punk!” I couldn’t help but wish he was right.

“Hey Steve?” He was just about to attack a punching bag and turned toward me. “Yeah, what’s up?” My eyes flickered between Bella and Steve. “Are cats extremely intelligent?” He seemed surprised by my question, “Umm well, I think so, never had one before. Why is Bella smart?” Boy smart wasn’t even close. “I think she is. I swear Steve, she seems to understand everything I say. That’s weird, right?”

It was at that moment that Natasha came strolling over, with none other than Tony in tow. She had the decency to look sorry for doing so. “Who’s weird? If it’s you then we already knew that Tin Man.” Natasha smacked his chest with the back of her hand. “Behave Tony!” It’s been tense to say the least between Tony and I since I came here. He said he’s forgiven me for his parents death, but I can see the torment in his eyes every time he looks at me.

“Bucky thinks Bella is really smart.” Nat smiled, “Of course she is, it is female...shut up Tony!” He held his hands up in defense, “I wasn’t going to say a thing..ok I was, but I’m not now.” Smart man. Nat bent down and stroked Bella’s head and she meowed, arching into hand. “So what makes you think she’s really smart?” 

“Well...watch.” I called out to her, “Bella, come here.” She immediately got off the bag and came to stand in front of me. “See!” Tony scoffed, “So what, she comes when you call, I’m soooo impressed, call Animal Planet.” I heard a low rumble come from Bella that definitely wasn’t a purr. I wanted to test her intelligence further. “Bella, Heel.” She immediately went to my right side and followed me as I walked around the others. Tony’s eyes widened slightly, “Wow, ok, I’m actually impressed...what else can she do? Sit?” He gasped as she suddenly sat down and cocked her head the way she does. “Holy Shit!”

“I think whoever had her before trained her. She I swear understands everything I say!” She chose that moment to rub against my leg and begin to purr. Tony was flabbergasted, “Come here Kitty, let’s take a look at you.” He reaches for her and she draws back and hissed at him. Tony froze, “Well, ok, don’t come here then. Tame your woman Bucky! Maybe you need to keep her on a leash!” 

Bella stepped forward and growled deep in her throat, hissing again, making Tony back up a few steps. “I feel threatened!” Steve snorted and tried to hide his laughter. “Calm down Bella, we don’t growl and hiss at our friends.” She looked back over her shoulder at me and seemed to take a deep breath. Every froze as she walked slowly up to Tony and sat right in front of him, then proceeded to paw at his leg. “Ummm..” He slowly reached down and stroked her head, a purr, though a small one, could be heard. “Whoa!” I couldn’t agree more. “Whoa indeed.”


	4. Salmon

Bucky

The next few months went by and everyone fell in love with Bella...yeah, even Tony. He likes her so much that he’s given Jarvis instructions to allow her to go wherever she wants. I’ve even found her in his lab sitting watching him work on his suits, Tony just talking his head off to her. Hell, even the other Avengers like having her visit them throughout the day. She’s become quite the social butterfly.

There was one small snag I was currently facing and Bella was not happy about it. “Come on Bella, sweetheart, it won’t hurt you, I promise.” I bought her a new collar and got a tag with her name on it. I thought walks outside might do her good, even going to the park. But the law says they have to be collared. I had her sitting on my lap when I pulled it out to put it around her neck. She had immediately ran for the hills and hissed at me.

I sat in the middle of my bedroom floor and peaked at her, she was hiding underneath my bed. Her green eyes almost seemed to glow in the dark, cool, but also very eerie. “You gonna stay under there all night?” She meowed and backed up further away from me. I sighed and laid down flat onto my back, staring up at the ceiling. 

“I’m sorry you don’t like it Bella. I think it would look really pretty on you though. Tony made the name tag.” I waited a few moments before I heard her come out from under the bed. She slowly crawled onto my chest and sat there, looking down at me. “Are you taking pity on me Girl? Or do you like Tony more than me?”

She cocked her head to the left, which I’ve come to realize is a common look for her when you ask her questions. “Look, we’ll match.” I lifted the collar with my left arm and her eyes scanned over it. It was black with sparkles in it, the tag was a silver oval with a red star in the middle and the name Bella written in fancy script. She hopped off my chest allowing me to sit up.

She sniffed it cautiously then sat down, pawing at the collar gently. “Is that a yes to wearing it?” Again her head tilted to the side. “Well, I guess there’s only one way to find out.” I slowly brought the collar around her neck and latched it, making sure that it wasn’t too tight. She scratched at it briefly and made a grumbling noise in her chest. “I know sweet girl, I’d hate a collar around my neck too...” I suddenly felt so guilty about the whole thing.

I got up and walked into the living room with my fists clenched. I closed my eyes hard as I heard her cry...there was no other way to describe that meow. I couldn’t take it, it hurt my heart way too much. I rushed into the bedroom and knelt before her. With tears in my eyes I unlatched the collar and flung it across the room. It landed somewhere on the other side of the bed. “I’m so sorry Bella! I’m so sorry!”

I scooped her up and nuzzled her, kissing her nose and head. She purred loudly which made me feel so much better. “I’ll never put one on you again, I promise. I know what it’s like to be someone’s property..made to be treated somehow less than human. I mean I know you’re not human, but you’re not property either. I’ve even been collared before. I hated it, every damn second of it, too damn afraid of saying anything because I knew I’d be punished for my insubordination. I can’t do that to you...I just fucking can’t!”

I immediately felt like I needed to make it up to her. Taking her with me, not allowing her to walk, I went to the Common room of the Tower. We all hang out here sometimes, like a giant living room, but with a full bar and attached kitchen. I also knew they kept canned Salmon in the fridge. Sam loved the stuff on crackers. Steve and Natasha were seated at the bar talking as I walked in. “Hey Buck, what’s the rush?” I quickly walked past them and didn’t even say anything. 

When I finally came back to the bar with Bella and the can of Salmon in tow, did I finally say something. “I gotta make it up to her Steve, I don’t want her to hate me.” Both He and Natasha laughed a bit and shared a look, obviously confused. “What happened?” I looked up at Nat and she saw the remorse on my face. “I tried to put a collar on her.”

Steve immediately stopped laughing, Nat nodded in understanding, I knew I didn’t have to explain myself at all. They know all about what Hydra did to me. Sometimes that’s a bad thing, but like today, I’m glad I didn’t have to say anything. I opened the can and scooped some onto a plate. Setting Bella down on the bar, I pushed the dish toward her. “Here beautiful...Daddy’s sorry.” 

Nat laughed out loud, “Daddy?” I froze..what the fuck did I just say?!? Nat and Steve looked amused all over again. Even Bella cocked her head at me and again I could have swore she smiled. “Uhhh I Uh...I don’t know why I said that! Oh God! That’s so weird right?!” Steve reached over and clapped a hand on my shoulder and squeezed. “It’s just strange hearing you say it Pal. But you’re kinda her Dad, in a way. You care for her and she relies on you for her needs.” Nat smiled, “She’s your Fur-baby.” I rolled my eyes as they snickered about it all over again.

We all watched as Bella took a tentative sniff of the dish then took a taste test with her paw. She made a rumbling sound in her chest then began to eat. I sighed in contentment and stroked her back as she ate. Steve asked me about an upcoming mission and we were going over some details. We all suddenly froze and looked at Bella as she began to make a coughing sound.

“Bella? Are you ok?!” She stepped back away from the dish which was half eaten and thrashed her head back and forth. She meowed and it sounded off. “Could she be choking?!” I began to panic! I picked her up and tried to look into her mouth, I didn’t see anything..except..”Her tongue looks swollen!! Shit! She can’t breath!!” She struggled to breath and all three of us rushed out of the Common room to Medical.

I ran toward Dr. Cho, “Help! She can’t breath!!” Her breathing was very labored, her eyes looked panic stricken. “Looks like she’s having an allergic reaction..what did she eat?” I paced back and forth, “Salmon..it was just Salmon!! She’s a cat, don’t cat eat fish?!? I should have grabbed Tuna!! Why didn’t I grab the Tuna!!” Cho nodded and had Jarvis page Banner to come to Medical STAT!

Bella lay on her side, eyes wide and glued to me as she gasped repeatedly for breath. I wanted to scream and to cry all at once! Bruce ran into the room, “What’s going on?? What happened?!” Cho searches through a a few bottles trying to find some epinephrine. Bruce needed to call a Vet. “Jarvis, call Dr. Reagan on his personal cell, patch him through when he answers. It’s an emergency!” ‘Right away Dr. Banner.’

The call was patched through, “This is Dr. Reagan, what’s the emergency?” Bruce explained the situation. “Right, give her 3cc of epinephrine and 1mg of Benadryl per pound. It should counteract the reaction. Also, you need to either pump her stomach or induce vomiting. Though pumping would be preferred since her airway is restricted.” The Dr. stayed on the line as Bruce and Cho did just as instructed.

I was on the verge of tears as they worked on her. Tony and everyone else heard about what’s going on and came in. Tony was very upset, “What the hell did you do to her?!” Natasha stepped in between Tony and myself. “Now hold up just a minute Tony! Bucky didn’t do anything wrong! Bella had an allergic reaction to some Salmon, there’s no way he could have known it would happen. It could have happened to anyone.” Tony seemed to calm down a bit, “Sorry, I just like the little furball...that’s all.” Sam suddenly piped up, “Wait! Salmon? As in my Salmon?!” Opps.

“Sorry Sam, I’ll buy you some more.” He waved in dismissal, “Don’t worry about it man, I’m just sorry I brought something into the Tower that could have killed her.” It felt like forever before they finally told me she was doing better. Though asleep due to the Benadryl, she was now in no danger of dying. I came to her side and stroked her soft fur, “I’m so sorry Bella, I’m so so sorry. Please forgive me.” 

“Thank you Dr. Reagan, I appreciate your help. Had been hoping to hear from you sooner and not from an emergency. Did you ever receive those blood samples I sent you?” We all heard the doctor laugh, “You’re kidding right? Of course I got the samples, but I figured you were just pulling my chain.” The response he gave got everyone’s attention. Bruce frowned, “What do you mean? How am I pulling your chain? It was a simple blood sample to check for diseases.” 

“Well I figured you had to have been pulling a prank, because the blood sample you sent me was human. Not from a feline.” Everyone froze, I looked down at Bella and couldn’t understand what was going on. “Human? No, I’m sorry, but I drew that blood myself and labeled it. There was no other blood samples in the lab. You have to be mistaken. It was definitely from a cat.”

“I’ve been a Vet for twenty years Bruce. I know the difference between human and feline blood. Though the sample was highly irregular. The cells kept shifting and moving about, I thought perhaps it was from one of your enhanced team mates.” I backed up away from Bella and suddenly everything started to make sense...sorta, kinda...ok maybe not at all! But I did know there was something different about my cat. “How can a cat have human blood?!” We all looked at each other then back to Bella...that’s a very good question. One we definitely needed answers to.


	5. Ava Bestet

Ava

I blinked my eyes, trying to gain my bearings, unsure as to why or how I got to be on this cold hard surface. I stretched and yawned, feeling the effects of the drugs in my system. I remember having trouble swallowing, then breathing. The pink fish Bucky gave me..it had made me feel funny! I definitely don’t want anymore of that!

“Don’t move!” My head jerked toward the voice, which turned out to be Tony, in his metal suit, hand pointed in my direction, the palm glowing bright. The others were there as well, Clint with his bow, Steve with his shield, Natasha with her sticks that shock things. They looked...angry...at me! What did I do wrong? 

My eyes searched out Bucky, finding him slightly behind Steve. His eyes looked as if he were in pain. I meowed trying to get his attention. “Cut the act Bella or whoever you are! The gigs up! We know you’re not a cat!” Oh...oh my, well this complicated things greatly. Steve came closer, “Ease up Tony, she looks scared. She hasn’t hurt anyone while she’s been here. Just give her a chance to explain.” 

Tony stood down and backed off. Steve looked back to Bucky who still held himself back away from the group. It hurt so bad that he wouldn’t look at me, I never wanted to cause him pain. I love him dearly. “Come on Bella, or whoever you are, we don’t want to hurt you, but this can’t go on. You know that, don’t you?” I sat up and looked around at all their faces, fear truly setting in. 

It’s been so long since I’ve shifted, I thought briefly that maybe I couldn’t do it anymore. With a deep breath, I closed my eyes and allowed my body to change. My bones growing and shifting under my skin, fur turning into pale skin, paws into delicate hands and feet. It felt strange shifting, almost painful since it’s been over twenty years. The process not as fluid as it should have been.

Bucky

I gasped as Bella began to grow, then shift and change. Everyone backed up and stared at her. My eyes widened as I saw her transform into a woman, hair the same color as her fur, long down her back, long lean legs attached to her...Uh..very naked body. Oh God! My cheeks heated into a blush. Steve turned beet red and shifted his gaze away. Tony had his face mask removed and his mouth open in shock. A half grin on his lips.

I couldn’t tear my eyes away from her. She stretched and arched her back on the bed, groaning as she became fully human...well, humanish. She sat up onto her knees and stretched her arms over her head. She had perfect breasts!! God Dammit Barnes!! She’s your damn cat for Christ’s sake!! Or ya know, whatever!! Her eyes met mine and she smiled, cocking her head a bit to the left. It made me grin, I couldn’t help it. I knew that look. I knew those eyes. 

Natasha came closer to her with a blanket to wrap around her shoulders. Tony grumbled, “Well that’s just a damn shame.” Steve glared at him, “Seriously Tony?” He shrugged, “What? She’s definitely easy on the eyes, you know as a human I mean.” I took a slow step forward, the others backing away a bit. “Who are you?” She opened her mouth but then seemed confused as if nothing would come out. 

She shook her head as if to clear it, then coughed to clear her throat. “I..I’m known by several names, most recently Bella. But my real name is Ava..Ava Bastet.” I raked a hand over my face, trying hard to understand all of this. “Please don’t be sad...please Bucky. I do love you so.” She suddenly stood, shakily I might add, sheet dropping to the floor and she threw herself against my chest. 

I didn’t quite know what to do, she held me tight and stroked her cheek across my chest and nuzzled her nose into my throat, just like she use to do as a cat. I wasn’t sure where to put my hands, considering the nature of her undress. I found myself actually aroused, not surprising since she was writhing against me in a way that made my heart rate spike. She was quite beautiful.

“Bella...I mean Ava...stop, please.” She pulled back enough to look me in the eyes and I had such an urge to cup her cheeks and wipe away the tears falling freely. “You hate me don’t you? You hate me because I’m not a cat. But it’s why I stayed a cat..everyone hated me this way, they say mean things, they do things that hurt me. It would hurt so bad! It’s better as a cat! I can love you and you can love me...please...please don’t hate me!” She was breaking my heart, but I couldn’t do this...not right now!

I pushed her away from me gently and walked away from her and out the door. I heard her crying and calling out my name. My chest hurt so badly, my heart feeling as if it were breaking into tiny pieces. And I couldn’t understand why. I had told her things I’ve never told another living soul. I loved her...I did, as my cat...now I mourn the loss of that love and the realization that I won’t have that any longer. 

Ava

I slid to the floor and rocked back and forth, knees to my chest as I cried. Natasha again draped a sheet across my shoulders, rubbing my back gently. “Come with me Be..Ava, let’s get you some clothes, ok?” I shook my head and sobbed around my words. “I can’t lose him too...I lost Camilla...I’ll do anything, please! I’ll wear the stupid collar!! I’ll eat the pet food! I promise! Please, please..” I was pulled into a hug and I cried into Natasha’s shoulder, she pet my hair and shushed me. “It’s ok, shhhh, it’s going to be ok sweety.” 

I eventually was cried out to the point that I felt numb. Natasha led me to her quarters and gave me clothing to wear. I hated them! It felt so weird on my skin, it was so much nicer to be naked, more natural. Humans are weird with all their coverings. I laid down on her bed, curled up into a ball. I felt suddenly very weary, tired beyond anything I’ve felt before. 

I slept for what felt like forever, my body so sore from being in the same spot for a long time. Nat led me back to Medical because apparently I had ‘Alot of explaining to do.’ I hugged myself, feeling empty inside knowing Bucky hated me. It was a knife directly into my heart. I sat down into a chair, feet pulled up, arms wrapped around my legs as I told them who I was.

“I was born different than other people, so was my mother, and her mother, and her mother before her and so on. A long line of shapeshifters, dating back to ancient Egyptian times. In fact, one of my relatives was Inspiration and used as a model for the Goddess Bastet. It’s how we got our last name.” A pain seized my heart as I remembered my mother.

“I was very young when my mother died...she was my everything and suddenly I had nothing. I learned many things in something called the Foster system, one of which is humans can be cruel almost to the point of evil in how they treat those that are different.” I shuddered at the horrors I went through. I saw Clint shudder as well, his eyes held such sympathy as if he knew what I speak of.

“That’s when I decided it was best to leave the human world behind. I became the cat. Full time. It was easier. Humans treated me better that way. Why do you do that? Why do you treat each other like filth, but shower affection upon your animals? I don’t understand this concept.” I took a minute to compose myself, feeling tears threatening to spill over yet again. 

“Camilla found me and took me in. She was my world. She loved me and I loved her. She knew I was special, but she never questioned why. She just accepted me, just as I was. I stayed with her for over twenty years. She died a few months ago, not long before Bucky found me on the streets. I thought I’d never love another soul as long as I lived when I lost her...but then Bucky saved me.” This time the tears did come. 

“I miss him.” I began to rock again, the motion soothing somehow. They asked a few questions here and there, I answered them honestly. “Will you throw me outside now?” Steve looked shocked I’d even suggest such a thing. “No! Ava! We won’t do that. You’re safe here. No ones going to hurt you. You don’t have to leave, unless you want to.” I definitely didn’t want to leave. “May I stay? May I stay with Bucky if he doesn’t hate me?” 

“I don’t think that’s wise Ava. We’ll get you your own quarters.” I nodded in agreement, though it scared me half to death. It’s been a long time since I’ve been alone. Tony offered to take me since Steve wanted to check on Bucky. Nat went to get me some more clothing. He opened the door to my new room and I stood in the middle of the floor, looking around at all the foreign furniture and colors. 

Tony watched me for a moment before he spoke, his voice making me jump momentarily. “Sorry kiddo, I know this sucks big time. But don’t count Bucky out just yet. I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone love a cat as much as he loved you. You brought something special to him. I think he did the same to you, didn’t he?” I nodded and sniffed. He groaned and pulled me into a hug, “You’re breaking my heart Bella...yeah, yeah, I know, Ava...but you’ll always be Bella to me.”


	6. Breaking The Tension

Ava

I sat at my kitchen table as I ate an apple. I didn’t much care for the flavor, but there wasn’t much here that can be eaten as is. I’ve never cooked before. Everything scared me as if I was an alien put on a strange planet. I was so hungry, my stomach growled, the apple and glass of milk didn’t do anything for me.

I did manage to figure out the shower, though practically froze myself before I managed to make the water warm. Even as a cat I loved water, a good warm bath did wonders for your soul. Though my soul right now felt raw and damaged. How many times can the world tear you apart before you just can’t be put back together anymore? Once? Twice? Ten times? I’ve lost count how many times I’ve had to do it in my lifetime.

I found brushing my hair a nuisance, so use to having Bucky brush my fur for me. This thought made me sad all over again. I ached to see him again. I needed to see him so badly, even if it were to just look at him. I loved looking at him. Listening to him talk was my favorite pastime. His voice soothes me like a balm...I needed that badly right now.

It’s been two days since I’ve seen him. I decided I couldn’t wait any longer. I needed him! Going through the clothing Natasha dropped off for me, I dressed in a small white shirt that hugged my body. I know humans like to match things, so I grabbed the only other white thing I saw for the bottoms. I looked at myself in the mirror and quickly turned away. The image reminding me too much of those I’ve lost.

I left my quarters and used my sense of smell, which though being human, was still enhanced. Following his heavenly scent, I found myself standing at his door. Reaching out with a shaky hand, I knocked...and waited...and waited some more. “Ava?” I jumped at the sudden voice. Bucky was standing down the hall, just coming out of the elevator. I recognized his clothing, the sweat shining on his skin that tastes salty. He had been to the Gym. 

“Ava..uh..what are you doing here?” He approached me slowly. I was hugging myself and shifting from one bare foot to another. His face looked so sad and something else I couldn’t quite place, I wanted to kiss away that wrinkle between his eyes. “I..I wanted to see you...I needed to see you. I miss you...I need you Bucky, so bad.” His cheeks flushed a warm pink and he looked around nervously.

“Come in, before someone sees you out like this.” He let me into his quarters and I was immediately assaulted with all those familiar smells. I choked back on tears, not wanting to lose it all over again. I was afraid if I started, I wouldn’t be able to stop. His eyes raked down my body once the door closed, a visible shiver ran through his body. “I’ll..I’ll just go..get you some clothes.”

He went off toward his bedroom and his words confused me. I looked down at my choice of clothing. I covered the areas Natasha told me to. Did I do it wrong? He came back holding one of his grey tshirts. “I have on clothes...did I do it wrong?” He raked his left hand through his hair, “There’s nothing wrong with it...you look...you look very Uh..it’s just usually people wear more than an undershirt and barely there panties while walking around.”

I sighed in frustration, this whole getting use to being a Biped again was going to take some time. He stepped closer to me and my heart rate spiked. When he spoke his voice sounded deeper than I remember it being. I liked it. “Arms up.” He showed me and I mimicked him. He slowly slid the soft material over my arms, then over my head. His hands lingered just a bit as he smoothed it down my sides.

He coughed a bit and took a step back away from me. I pulled the neckline up and smelled it’s scent, it was saturated with his smell. I made a pleasing noise. “I miss your smell.” Once taking in the huge whiff, it was like a drug, I needed more. He backed up against the rear of the couch as he watched me come toward him, his eyes widening as I did. “I need to smell you.”

His hands were gripping the couch as I leaned in and brushed my nose up his chest. He inhaled deeply himself. Maybe he missed my smell too? I planted my palms onto his stomach and leaned fully against his body, nose traveling over his collarbone then the dip at the base of his throat. I felt him swallow hard. I crept up his neck and under his jaw, rubbing my cheek across the stubble there. I made a pleasing noise deep in my chest.

His hair tickled my face as I went on tiptoes, sliding my nose up to just under his right ear. “Bucky.” His name left my throat as a whine. His breathing was labored, “Ava.” God! His voice was so deep, I loved hearing him sound like that. He gasped and released his hold on the couch as I licked his neck below his ear, grabbing my waist and pulled me flush to his chest. I know how much he liked it when I did that before...I just wanted to make him happy.

His fingers gripped me hard, his head tilting back slightly as I continued to lick him. “Jesus!” I felt different in his arms..different than I’ve felt before. This was new, potent, making my head feel dizzy, my stomach feel as if I swallowed butterflies. I wonder if he feels the same? I made a sound deep in my chest and his eyes shot open wide and pulled my head from his neck. “You can still purr?!? What the fuck?!” 

He pulled me from his body and paced back and forth. “You can’t just come here like this Ava! I need time! I need time to separate what you were with what you are now!” He seemed angry, which made me wilt and sniffed as a tear slipped down my cheek. “Oh God..please don’t cry! I can’t stand it when you cry!” I hiccuped around a sob and his face dropped, “No, no, please no!” 

He rushed to me and pulled me to his chest, rubbing his hands up and down my back as he tried to soothe me. “Shhh...it’s ok, I’m not mad, I promise. No need to cry, I’m right here.” Mimicking him, I wrapped my arms that were tucked against his stomach, around his back. “I’m sorry I came, but I had to see you. I love you! I need you! Everything scares me and it’s all just wrong! I can’t even eat! Clothing confuses me and I’m lonely! So very lonely!!”

It was as if talking about eating made my stomach growl loudly. He pulled back slightly, dipping his head to look me in the eyes. “Have you not eaten?” I bit my lip, “Well, I had an apple and some milk. I don’t know how to cook. You always did it.” His eyes widened and he made a deep sigh leave his mouth. “Want me to fix you something to eat?” I perked up and smiled, “Yes, please. I’m starving!” 

I sat in my usual spot, though in the chair this time, at the kitchen table, as I watched him cook. He kept looking back at me, a small smile turning his lips up. When he finally came back to sit down, he pushed a plate of scrambled eggs in front of me. I laughed out in joy! My favorite!! I reached out and grabbed some off the plate, only to yelp and drop it immediately. “Ow!!” It was very hot!

He rushed to me and grabbed my hand that I was shaking. “Here let me look at it.” The cool metal of his left hand skimmed over the red flesh, making it feel better. “It’s not too bad, you just have to remember to let it cool down a little before eating it...here, this will help.” He releases my hand and handed me a fork. Oh. I forgot. I took the utensil from him and watched as he took his own, showing me how to hold it.

I followed his lead and scooped up some of the eggs. He blew softly over the food before puttting it in his mouth. I did the same. Oh lovely!! It was just simply heavenly! He laughed around a bite and I rose a questioning eyebrow, “What? What’s so funny?” He shook his head, “No, it’s nothing, it’s just you still purr while you eat..it’s cute.” Our eyes held each other’s gaze for a few moments before he finally looked away. That pink crossing his cheeks all over again. I liked the pink.

He kept looking at me while eating, finally setting his fork down. “I’m sorry I ran out on you the other day. It was just so overwhelming, and I needed some space.” I set my fork down too. “It’s ok, I deserve it. I made you think I was one thing when really I’m another.” He sighed and leaned back a bit in his chair, “Steve won’t tell me what you said when they questioned you...well I take that back, he told me a couple things. But if you don’t mind, I have a few of my own if that’s ok?”

I nodded quickly, so happy he finally wanted to talk to me. “Oh yes, it’s ok, what is it you want to know? I’ll tell you anything. You deserve that much.” He smiled and took a deep breath, “I think I know the answer to this, but I need to know...how old were you when you took cat form full time?” I thought about this, my brow crinkling, “Um..I’m not sure. I was young. I think I remember celebrating a birthday with my Momma a little before she died. I turned five. She baked me cupcakes...I liked cupcakes.” 

His eyes widened then he seemed to think about what I said. “How long were you in the Foster care system?” I visibly tensed as I thought about that horrible time. “I think a year or less...they were not nice people. Not like you, your touch doesn’t hurt.” His fists clenched, a muscle twitched in his jaw, he looked angry again. “I’m sorry. I made you mad again.” I just couldn’t seem to make him happy in this form. He reached over and took my hand in his, “You didn’t make me mad sweetheart, the bastards who could hurt a child did.”

The funny feeling in my stomach returned as his thumb stroked across my knuckles. I felt a tightening in my chest as his eyes locked with mine. “Bucky...may I ask you something?” He nodded, still holding onto me, “Sure.” I chewed my lip a moment as I tried to think how to phrase it. “Umm..if you don’t like me this way, as a human, I..I can change back..you know, into your cat, I can be Bella again. If you don’t like how I looked as a cat, I can change that too. I’ve never done a tiger or maybe a lion before, but my Momma use to be able to. Would you like that? Would that make you love me again?” My bottom lip quivered.

“Ava.” I heard in his voice that he didn’t like the idea. “I can’t let you do that.” I pulled my hand from his, though it hurt my heart to do so. I resumed eating my eggs and sat quietly. I didn’t purr. When I finished, I picked up my plate and set it into the sink like I’ve seen him do countless times. “Ava, look at me.” I couldn’t, it would be too hard. 

“I should go. I’ve taken up enough of your time. Thank you for the food...and the clothing. I...” I couldn’t even finish what I wanted to say, which was I love you. I knew he wouldn’t want to hear it. He didn’t want me in either form. It hurt...it hurt deep inside where it made me feel as if my chest had a gaping wound. I went to his door and opened it, walking out into the hallway.

“Ava! Wait!” I was about two feet outside of his door when he came out with me. The elevator dinged and he looked toward it, eyes in a panic. “Shit! Ava! You’re not fully dressed!” He wrapped his arms around me, picking me up and quickly took me back into his quarters, slamming the door behind him. When he set me down, he had his arms caging me in against the door. 

“You can’t go out there looking like that. People will look...and you look...God Damn do you look...Fuck!!!” He seemed to have a problem completing his sentences. “What do you mean? How do I look?” I thought I was fine now since he put a shirt on me. He leaned in closer, I could feel his breath against my face, his eyes squeezed tight as if he were fighting an inner battle. 

“Dammit Ava! You’re fucking gorgeous! Alright! You are literally perfect!! Perfect!! And seeing you in just panties and that tight shirt with no fucking bra...Jesus Christ! I about lost my shit right in the damn hall! Then seeing you in my clothes...God, you have idea what that does to me! I’m doing everything in my power to not fucking ravish you against this door right now! Because sweetheart, I don’t think I have ever been this fucking hard in my life!!” My eyes were wide...oh...they went even wider...OH! 

He closed his eyes again and growled out in frustration, his muscles almost twitching. I looked down at myself, trying to see what he was speaking about and I just couldn’t see it. These two days have been the first time I’ve even seen myself as an adult. “I can leave if it bothers you, my body that is.” I was trying anything to make him feel better. His eyes flew open and he leaned in even closer. “Don’t go.” His voice was barely over a whisper. 

Camilla loved watching something called Soap Operas. Remembering them, there was something I wanted to try. Very slowly so not to spook him, I leaned up, his eyes were wild, “Ava, what are you doing?” I licked my lips, “I want to try something.” I cupped his jaw and I felt it clench, his own tongue raking across his bottom lip. I was a breath away from him and he said my name in warning, “Ava” but he didn’t pull away. “I just want to taste you.” He inhaled sharply as I closed the distance between us and pressed my lips to his.

I didn’t know how to kiss, I’ve never done it before. It was a slow drag of my own lips against his, folding his bottom lip in between mine before extending my tongue and sliding it across. I let out a deep purr and he growled in response. As I took in a deep breath, lips parting, his mouth devoured mine, taking over the kiss. My head was swimming! Large hands went to my face, sliding into my hair as he tilted my head to the side.

I had never felt anything so amazing then having Bucky kiss me back. I shivered and groaned as his tongues licked just inside my lips, the butterflies I usually feel when I’m close to him intensified to a low burn, but lower, making me press into him, seeking relief. His hands left my hair and pressed me closer as they ran down my back. It wasn’t until those same hands palmed my rear and pulled me hard against his own pelvis, that I finally broke our kiss with a gasp. Now I understood what he was saying about being hard. “Oh God!!” 

His metal hand went down my outer thigh and hooked behind my knee, pulling the leg up onto his hip. I could barely think as he kissed down the column of my throat, nipping at the tender flesh, then soothing it with his tongue. Apparently he wanted to taste me too. His hips pressed harder into me and with my leg up higher I saw stars!! The fluttering spiked, I was panting and needed something but I didn’t know what!

“Bucky!!! Please!!” He moaned and reached down grabbing my other leg, making me wrap them around his waist. I could feel him more where I was burning, on fire for more of his touch! He began a rhythm with his hips as he took my mouth in another hungry kiss. I was panting in between kisses, I felt like a string pulled too tight and at any moment it would snap! He too was breathing heavy, arms shaking as he held me tighter. The way he moved against me was beyond anything I’ve ever felt before! I wanted more!! Needed more!!

He shifted suddenly and I cried out from the intensity! His hips were moving harder, faster, grinding into me and then suddenly...the string finally snapped!! A feeling of total bliss flowed through me, making me scream out his name and buck wildly against him. He himself seemed to find that sweet release as well, “Fuck!!! Fuuuuuuuuuck!!!” Then it was stillness...our breaths heavy and thick in the silent room. I cradled his head as he leaned into my shoulder, placing a small kiss to the sweaty skin exposed there near my collar. He managed to speak, though muffled, “Stay.” I smiled and hugged him tighter, never wanting to let him go. “Ok.”


	7. Advice

Bucky

Fuck! Fuck!!! What the hell did I just do!? I dry humped her into the door, that’s what I’ve done! Shit! Ugh! I need to go change my shorts! I slowly let her feet touch the floor again, arms still wrapped around her petite frame. “Are you ok?” I was afraid I’ve hurt her, or worse did something she didn’t want at all. 

Her eyes were still closed and she smiled and nodded. “Uh huh.” I cupped her cheek and pushed some of her hair out of her eyes. “Are you tired?” She grinned wider, “Uh huh.” God she’s cute! I could help laughing, “Is the only thing you can say ‘Uh huh’?” This time she did open her eyes followed by a giggle. “Uh huh.” 

I tried to step away from her but her legs gave out and I had to wrap my arms around her all over again. “My legs feel funny.” I stroked her cheek gently, “Do you want to go to bed?” My chest tightened as she nuzzled into my palm, purring. It was strange yet wonderful all at the same time. “I’ll take that as a yes. Come on sweetheart, time for bed.” 

I scooped her up into my arms and carried her to my room. She was already half asleep before I laid her down. I covered her with the sheets and stroked her hair as she drifted further into slumber. I wanted to stay there longer, just touching her, but I couldn’t, and not just because I needed to get cleaned up. I also needed to go talk to Steve. I could really use his advice right about now. Yeah, I know, the irony was not lost on me.

After a quick cleanup and change, I took one last look at her curled up form before heading out to find Steve. Tell you the truth I felt like a damn Ass for even leaving her. But I needed to get this off my chest and there was no ones opinion I valued more than Steve.

Jarvis said he was in his quarters..perfect. No worries about anyone overhearing us. I knocked on his door, his voice carried through, “Come in Buck!” He was sitting in his living room with a book in his hand. “Am I here at a bad time?” He shook his head and motioned for me to sit. “No of course not! My doors always open to you Bucky, you know that.” Yeah...I do.

“So what’s going on? Here about Ava?” My eyes shot open wide as I sat down across from him on the couch. “How do you know it’s about Ava?” He laughed and dog eared his book, placing it on the coffee table. “Of course it’s about Ava. She’s all the buzz all over the Tower. I don’t think there is one person who’s not talking about it.” I groaned and leaned back into the couch, staring at the ceiling. Of course they are!!

“Bucky, just spit it out. I probably know what it’s about anyway.” I let out a huff, “There is no way you know what it’s about!” He laughed, “Did you sleep with her yet?” My eyes shot open and sat up straight. “What the Hell Rogers!?!” He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest..the smug Bastard! “I saw how you looked at her. She’s a good looking Dame...nice stems...great rac..” “I swear to God Steve if you say rack I will punch you in the God Damn Dick!” 

He howled in laughter which just made me smile. “Ok, alright I won’t say it. But I was in that room too you know, I saw how you reacted to her. It was an instant attraction right? Stronger than you’ve ever felt with any other woman? Am I on the right page yet?” I just looked at him dumbfounded, nodding silently and waved for him to continue.

“You know her..you may not know her in human form, but you do know her. You’ve cared for her, nurtured her and even saved her life twice. You know what she likes and what she hates. How she sleeps and even how she reacts to things. You loved her...I know, I know, it’s a different kind of love. But suddenly you add in the human aspect and the physical attraction. It’s not surprising that you’d find your way together.” What’s the word Clint’s kid uses...oh, yeah...I was fucking Shook!!

“So?” I looked up confused, still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that Steve picked up on all of this. “So what?” He rolled his eyes, “Did you sleep with her?” He had a gleam in his eyes..jerk! “No! God no!! Well...kinda...I mean no!!” He laughed, “So which one is it? Yes or No?” I threw a couch cushion at him that he just batted away. “It’s complicated Dammit!!”

“Bucky..it’s only complicated if you make it that way.” I took a moment to compose my thoughts before finally just blurting it out. “I fucking molested my damn cat!!” Ok I know that sounded weird and it was not how I wanted to say it. “Uh..what?!” I groaned and leaned back again, covering my eyes with my arm. 

“She showed up at my door wearing nothing but a flimsy spaghetti strap undershirt and tiny lace white panties..and no bra!! No Fucking bra Steve!! You could see...well, everything!! I literally almost fell to my knees right then and there and pant like a damn dog in heat!! Jesus!! I thought putting one of my shirts on her would help, but dammit if she didn’t look amazing in that as well!!” I pressed the heels of my hands into my eyes as if I could rub out her image from my brain.

“Wow!” I laughed, “Yeah! Tell me about it! Then she smelled me and licked me!! Holy Hell that was so damn hot!! She wasn’t even trying to be!! That’s the kicker Steve! She has no idea how attractive she is! Don’t even get me started on her being able to still purr...wow!! Just wow!!” I tried to rein it in just a bit, just thinking about all of this was working me up. “She was a kid..the last time she was human. What does that make me?!?” I was almost afraid to hear his answer.

“She’s not a kid anymore Pal, hasn’t been for a long time. Her physical body changed, yeah, but she’s not some kid you’re molesting. She’s a very desirable woman. She loves you, we can all see it. And not just in you being her master kind of thing either.” I just soaked his words in like a sponge. I needed to hear this.

“She kissed me first.” I looked up at him and his eyebrows rose in surprise. “She kissed me first and I lost my ever loving mind...I was consumed by her! The way she looked and felt and tasted...I couldn’t help myself Steve! I didn’t sleep with her, but we came Damn near close. Had to change my shorts like a freaking teenager for Christ’s sake!” This got me a huge belly laugh from Steve, palm slapping his boob and all!!

“I’m so glad my torment amuses you!” He wiped away at tears, “God Bucky, just sleep with her already. Besides...if you sleep with her say...(he looked at his watch) before six tonight, I win the betting pool.” What the actual fuck?! “What?! You guys are betting when we’re going to have sex?! And what exactly is everyone saying huh?” 

He pulled out a paper from his back pocket. Really?! “Well, let’s see..Tony already lost because he said you’d have sex with her that night she first changed. (Of course he did) Clint said a week, Nat and I both said two days. Though she said after six and I was before.” I cocked an eyebrow, “What about Bruce? Did he get in on the bet as well?” He shook his head, “Nah! He said it was none of his business and to leave you two alone.” I knew I always liked Bruce.

Steve and I talked for quite a while, it actually did help. I was feeling much better about accepting my attraction to Ava. Especially when pretty much everyone was rooting for us and expecting us to be together like it’s some weird princess and the frog kind of story. Is that the proper analogy? Fuck, I don’t know! But knowing how everyone else felt, made it easier to come to terms with everything a lot sooner.

I decided I needed to get back to Ava, the thought of her waking up alone and not knowing where I was, especially after what we did, disturbed me. Before leaving I turned and tapped my wrist, “Looks like you lost the bet Pal, better luck next time.” He looked at his watch and groaned, it was two minutes past six. “You stalled on purpose, didn’t you?” I shrugged, “Maybe.”

After Steve complained about losing out on a thousand dollars...yeah, what the hell people, I left and went back home. My quarters were silent as I entered, giving me hope that she was indeed still asleep. I felt bone tired myself. I was excited about curling up next to her, feeling her warm body against mine.

Walking into the bedroom, I was pleased to see she was still exactly where I left her, except laying on her left side. I couldn’t help but smile about that, she always sleeps on that side. Removing my shirt and pants, I crawled into bed with her as quietly as possible. Tucking my left arm under my pillow, I scooted closer to her and hooked my right arm around her waist, pulling her against my chest.

She made a slight purr deep in her chest as she woke up slightly from the movement. She snuggled in more and placed her hand over mine where it lay on her stomach. This was all so new, yet so very familiar all at the same time. I buried my nose into her neck and hair, inhaling her sweet scent. I couldn’t tell if it was a shampoo or a soap, or even just the natural scent of her skin, it didn’t matter, I loved it! A smile slid across my face as I felt the familiar rumble in her body as she purred herself to sleep in my arms. The comforting sound soon lulled me into sleep as well.


	8. Pleasure

Bucky

Movement against my chest had my eyes opening and a smile on my face. I pressed a kiss to her shoulder blade as I felt her lightly purring. It was quite amusing really when she rolled over onto her back like she always did as a cat, stretching, which was usually followed by me giving her a belly rub. Her green eyes looked up at me as I propped myself up onto my elbow. “Good morning.” 

Taking the initiative, I bent down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. “Good morning, did you sleep well?” She practically beamed at me, “I did. Did you?” I brought my hand to her stomach, thumb stroking her there. “Best sleep I’ve had in a long time actually.” My thumb turned into my whole hand, tugging up her shirt and placing it on her bare skin.

She closed her eyes and she purred just like she did before. “You really do like your belly rubbed, don’t you?” She laughed and wiggles under my hand, scrunching up her nose as she giggled. “Especially when you do it...it feels nice.” My eyes drifted down to her breasts behind my shirt, her wiggling definitely got a reaction out of me. I swallowed hard, it wasn’t helping my current morning wood situation at all! 

“Bucky? Are you ok?” I pulled my eyes reluctantly away from the way her breathing made her breast move. “Hmm? Yeah, I’m fine...juuuuust fine.” I licked my lips then cursed myself for staring, but dammit if she doesn’t make it hard not to! “You sound...like yesterday.” I looked up at her and she was biting her lip, a blush spreading across her cheeks “I can’t help myself with you. You do things to me...make me feel...” How do I explain this to her? I knew how inexperienced she was with all of this.

“What kind of things? Like making you hard?” I about choked on my own tongue..what the fuck?!? “Whaaa...uhh...” She giggled and it made my dick jump in my boxer briefs. “You know, like yesterday, you said I make you hard. Do you mean this...” My mind skipped a beat as she shifted and placed her palm right over my erection...which went from a decent chub, to full on hard pulsing cock in a split second!

“Shit! Ava!” My eyes squeezed shut tight as a moan slipped from my mouth as she wrapped her delicate hand around my length through the cotton. “I use to watch you walk around in these garments, and only these garments. It made me feel funny, and now I know why.” My hand slid up to her ribs under my T-shirt, feeling her soft skin. Such a contrast from the scratch of my rough calloused hands from years of abuse to her petal soft skin that covered her whole body, not a blemish in sight. Not even a freckle!

“Does this make you feel good?” She cautiously gave a gentle squeeze which pulled a gasp from deep within me. My breathing increased, heart pounding out of my chest...how can someone so innocent, be able to bring me to my knees with just the gentlest of touches? “Mmhmm.” She did it a few more times, but only squeezing and nothing more. It dawned on me that she most likely wouldn’t know anything about bringing pleasure to a man. Good thing I’m willing to teach.

I place my hand over hers and licked my parched lips, “Like this baby.” I slid her hand up to the top of my cock, then back down. Repeating the motion a couple times so she understood. “Oh..Ok, I get it now.” God dammit, why does she have to be so fucking cute when an overwhelming thought keeps churning in my head of me fucking her breathless into my bed! And why do I fucking sound like Dr. Suess, rhyming my thoughts?!? Perhaps it’s all that blood suddenly leaving my head...yeeeah, that’s it. 

I removed my hand and palmed her hip, sliding my hand back under her shirt. A kaleidoscope of colors exploded behind my eyes as I squeezed them tight to concentrate on not thrusting into her hand..because FUCK!!! Fuck this feels good!! I was so wrapped up in the feel of her hand on me, that I realized I wasn’t returning the favor. Just the thought of touching her so intimately like that, made me moan loudly.

My eyes opened, pupils blown wide in lust as I looked down at her. She had her tongue stuck out slightly between her lips as she concentrated on her task, eyes glued to my crotch. Jesus! That’s fucking cute!! Damn!! If this feels this good with my underwear on..I’d probably blow my load in a minute tops when she actually touches skin!

“Ava...baby, look at me.” She looked up, which I wanted of course, but saddened me just a brief second because that tongue returned back into her mouth. “May I touch you?” Oh God please fucking say yes!! “You mean like I’m touching you?” I nodded and slid my hand lower, resting on her lower belly, pinky finger sliding under the hem of her white lace panties. Panties meant to torture me! I need to remind myself to thank Natasha.

“Yeah..like that, I want to make you feel good too.” She blushes and bit her lip. “Like last night against the door?” I nodded yes. “I really liked that. I liked that a lot. Will I feel that again if you touch me?” God help me! I’m fucking addicted to her already!! “Yes.” She blushed harder and reached up with her other hand and cupped my cheek. “Then..yes, you may touch me.” 

Yes!!! I had to restrain myself from jumping for joy! I palmed the soft flesh of her belly before slipping further into the front of her panties. I could feel her quivering with nervous energy. “It’s ok Ava, it won’t hurt, I’ll only make you feel pleasure, I promise.” The moment I said that, she calmed down. 

I groaned as I slid further into her panties, gliding over soft downy pubic hair that probably would only pass as peach fuzz, I slowly glided my fingers across her wet lower lips. Very wet! Fuck! It was merely a whisper of what was to come, but that one touch had her arching up off the bed. I couldn’t help but smile smugly at her reaction. Oh baby girl...just wait till I really get my hands on you..you will fucking see stars...no galaxies when I make you cum!

Her arching made her hand tighten around my cock and I hissed, because she did it on an upstroke and for a moment I think I went Damn near blind! I must have moaned louder than I thought, because when I opened my eyes again she was staring at me with such a self satisfying look. I had to bend down and kiss that smirk right off her face. 

Slipping my middle finger through her folds, I glided smoothly up over her clit. She gasped and pressed her hips up into me, silently asking for more. Taking advantage of her gasp, I tasted the sweet nectar of her tongue, swallowing her moan as I circled that swollen nub slowly. She shivered all over then surprised me by growling low in her chest, vibrating her whole body. Releasing her mouth I gasped as she pushed her hand inside boxer briefs, circling those sinful fingers around my bare cock!! Fuck!! Fuuuuuck!! I was right!! Good God I was already fighting back the urge to cum!

I growled back and she grinned, leaning up and resumed our kissing. We were panting into the others mouths in between kisses, pleasure spiking to epic levels. I suddenly found myself positioned between her legs, fingers moving faster on her pussy, hers in turn on me. I cupped the back of her head with my left hand, still propped up on my elbow. My hips were thrusting into her hand, her hips meeting me with every stroke across her sweet spot.

I wanted nothing more than to remove those tiny scraps of fabric that separated us from complete satisfaction. But I tried to keep my senses about me, knowing she’s a Virgin. I couldn’t make this painful for her...not when I promised her all she’d feel was pleasure. “Bucky..” She whined my name like she did last night, just before she came. I knew she was close, but fucking hell, so was I!! “I have you baby girl...just let go, I’m right behind you.”

I slipped a finger down and circled her entrance a few times, it had her keening and calling out, thrusting harder. Pulling her arousal up, I circled her clit hard and fast! The action tipped her right over the edge, I knew it would. She gripped my cock hard and stroked me faster as she writhed beneath me, crying out my name! I thrust harder into her hand and growled deep within my chest before crying out my own release. 

We laying panting for several moments, my hand slipped slowly from her panties. She was still slowly stroking me, making me groan and shiver against her as I lowered myself a little more to press my body into her, needing to feel her against me. I leaned up and kissed her slowly, she purred as I did so. “Don’t move, I’ll be right back.” She shyly smiled and bit her lip. “Ok.”

I quickly got up and grabbed a new pair of underwear from my drawer and went into the bathroom. I cleaned myself up and changed before returning with a warm wet washcloth to clean any of my cum from her hand. I froze in my spot about two feet from the bed, eyes practically bulging out of my head. She brought her hand to her mouth and licked a long stripe from her wrist to her fingertips. Oh God!! 

She saw me staring at her and she wiggles into the bed and grinned, “You taste very good.” I had to mentally smack myself!! Fuck if that wasn’t the single most sexiest thing I have ever seen in my entire hundred years!! God Damn!! I practically whimpered as she stuck two fingers into her mouth and fucking moaned as she sucked them clean!! I am so fucking screwed with her! I needed to get her educated and protected as soon as possible! I don’t know how much longer I can hold out on plunging deep within her welcoming depths! 

I swallowed thickly and forced my legs to move again. She was still sucking on her fingers as I sat back down. “Here, let me do that..” I reached for her hand and she removed them with a pop, pushing them toward my face. “Do you want to taste it too?” God Dammit Ava!! My cocked was already painfully hard again...Fucking serum!! “Uhhh..no thank you...but I wouldn’t mind tasting you sometime.” My voice was deep, and I knew what the sound of it did to her.

“You want to taste me?” I took her hand in mine and cleaned her up as I shook my head. “More than anything. I bet you taste sweeter than honey.” She giggled which wasn’t helping my situation in the slightest. Assuming that her licking herself clean was the sexiest thing I’ve seen was a huge miscalculation on my part. She took her hand from mine and reached down into her panties. 

All I could do was stare in amazement, mouth slightly hung open on a silent gasp as she removed that hand, fingers glistening with her juices. What the fuuuc..OH my God!!! She stuck them in her mouth one at a time and hummed in approval. I was struck dumb as I watched, mesmerized and so damn aroused I couldn’t even see straight! Then she dipped them again into her folds, pulling them out with a sultry grin..lifting them toward my mouth. “Want some?” 

I surged forward and wrapped my lips around those fucking fingers as if I were a parched man in the desert and it held the only water for miles!!! I was right!! She tasted so sweet!! Like an animal possessed, I crawled over her and kissed her, wrapping her legs around my waist as I lowered my pelvis to hers, grinding down and relishing both our moans. 

It wasn’t long, which should have made me want to smack myself from how quick it happened, we were both again panting after another earth shattering orgasm. Fuck! I need to change my damn underwear AGAIN!! But damn if it wasn’t totally worth it to see that blissed out look on her face and how she looked at me, like I was the greatest thing to ever walk the Earth. I had to admit, I had the same exact look as gazed down at her. I knew I was falling hard, and falling fast. 

After finally cleaning up, yet again, I returned to her and wrapped her in my arms as she purred in contentment against my chest. As soon as we both finish the quick nap I’m sure we’ll both be taking, I needed to get her to Tasha and Bruce...ASAP! I’m not sure how much longer I can hold out not claiming her in the most primal way possible.


	9. Knowing Yourself

Ava

Blinking my eyes a few times, I adjusted to the darkness and gazed at his sleeping form. His face was relaxed and his breathing steady and even. He is so beautiful. The way his lashes lay against his cheeks, mouth slightly open and lax, bottom lip just screaming for me to lick or bite it. He likes it when I do that, it makes him do the most wonderfully sinful sounds.

I have never felt the way I do with him. For the first time in my life, I wanted more. More than just companionship, more than safety and contentment. For the first time in my life, I wanted it all...with him. I wanted his hands on me everyday, his lips, his body...but also his eyes looking at me like he did while above me. Like I was his everything, just as he is mine.

I know he struggles with something, I’m not sure what. I see him hold back and grit his teeth as if whatever it is brings him great pain. I wish I could help, I wish I knew what it is he needs. He said he will be taking me to Natasha to learn. But learn what? I’m so confused. 

The room began to lighten as the sun outside starting peaking through the blinds. He tightened his hold on me and shifted, slowly opening his eyes. The smile he gave me as he awoke made my heart leap in my chest. Maybe he really does still love me? He hasn’t said it, not since I was in cat form. 

His voice was deep, it made me tingle all over. “Good Morning.” I cupped his cheek and sighed as I felt the scratch of his stubble, “Good morning.” His hand slid up my back and pressed me further into him, making my back arch against his chest. A low groan left his throat as he leaned in and gently kissed my lips.

My whole body tingled with excitement at his touch. His lips were slowly driving me wild. I loved how he was able to bring my body so much pleasure and by doing so it gave him pleasure. I wanted to make him happy, more than anything. He moaned as I reached my hand down and palmed his hardness. His eyes practically rolled into the back of his head.

“God, Ava, baby...I can’t do this anymore.” I froze. What? What can’t he do? He held my hand still as I began to grip and stroke him through this briefs. “What did I do wrong?” He released my hand to cup my cheek, “No, you didn’t do anything wrong. But baby, I can’t go on like this, you drive me crazy with how you touch me. I’m not sure how much I can take before I can’t hold back with you anymore.” He sounded so sad.

I smiled and resumed rubbing him, his hips pushing into my palm. “But I don’t want you to hold back. I like what we do, it makes you feel good. I want to make you happy.” He shivered as I slid my hand inside of his underwear and gripped him. He let out a stuttered breath and cursed. He grabbed my hand and pulled it away from him. “No Ava...No, please...you have to stop. You shouldn’t be doing this. Not just to make me happy.”

I was so confused, I thought he enjoyed what we were doing together. “But...I want to make you happy. Making you happy makes me happy. You make me feel good too. I love it when you touch me. Please Bucky...please touch me again.” I was begging I knew it, but I felt such an intense need for him, that just wouldn’t go away. The more he touched me, the more I wanted.

He clenched his eyes tight and slowly pulled away from me and got out of bed. “I’m sorry...I can’t, because if I do, one more time, I won’t be able to stop. I don’t think you realize where this is leading. What this all means, and I...We can’t do this until you do. Please say you understand. It’s not that I don’t want you, cuz Baby, I want you more than anything. So much so that I can practically taste it!”

My whole body seemed to wilt as he put a stop to everything. I know he had a point. There is so much that I don’t know and understand, especially about being an adult human. I sighed heavily, “Ok. I won’t touch you anymore until you say I can.” I got out of bed and excused myself to go use the restroom, closing the door behind me as I went. 

I could hear him pacing on the other side and muttering to himself. Every instinct inside me wanted me to do anything for him to please him, yet no matter what I did, it just didn’t seem to work. Why did everything have to get so complicated? As much as it hurt to have him push me away, I knew he was doing this for my own good. He has always looked out for me and my best interests. Now is no different, though I couldn’t understand why.

After using the restroom and showering, I dressed in the clothing Bucky brought for me. I laughed a bit as I looked at myself in the mirror. This outfit was so different that what I had on before, and it covered more...a lot more. He called them sweatpants and a hoodie, I call them irritating and suffocating. Naked is always better...always. Clothing hinders movement and make me feel hot. 

When I finally came out of the bathroom, Bucky was fully dressed himself and sitting on the bed waiting for me. He looked nervous, and stood up immediately, wringing his hands in front of him. “Are you ok?” Me? “Are you?” He let out a weird laugh and shook his head, “No, I’m starting to think I’m crazy, well crazier than I think I am.” My brow furrowed and I made to go to him and I stopped myself. I had to remind myself he didn’t want me to touch him. This will be really hard to do! It left me feeling frustrated and needy in a way I have never known.

He did allow me to hold his hand as we walked down the corridor. My face was nearly split in two with how much I was smiling. “So what will Natasha be teaching me?” He blushes which got me even more curious. “I’ll just let her explain all that to you. Trust me on this ok. This will be for the best, for you..and for me. You’ll see.” I sighed and resumed looking ahead as we walked. 

He talked with Natasha privately first as I waited in her living room. When they came back in with me, Natasha hugged Bucky and I heard her say to him, “I’m proud of you Bucky. This shows how much you really care.” I watched their interaction with narrowed eyes, I’ve never felt this feeling before...It was dark and made me feel angry, toward Natasha. Why is she allowed to touch him and I can’t?! Why am I so mad about it?! 

I made a slight growl as she kissed his cheek before letting him leave. Bucky’s eyes widened, but she shooed him out anyway, “Don’t worry, I’m perfectly fine. We’ll be just fine. I’ll call you when we’re done.” His eyes locked with mine before leaving, they looked tortured and full of worry. I bit my lip to prevent myself from throwing myself into his arms and kiss the worries away.

My eyes narrowed at Natasha as she turned my way and smiled. “Don’t worry your pretty little head Kitten, I don’t want to take him from you. He’s all yours.” I was taken aback, can she read minds? How does she know what I’m thinking?! “I can’t read your mind, but I can read your body language. And yours is screaming right now.” I straightened my back and my eyes widened, “I’m not screaming, I promise. I’m sorry Natasha, I don’t mean to be angry. You touched him and he won’t let me anymore.”

“You’re jealous.” I frowned in confusion. “Jealous?” She laughed lightly and came to sit on the couch, patting the cushion beside her. “Yes, jealous, just one of the many things you’ve never experienced before. Am I right?” I nodded and came to sit beside her, enraptured by her intuition. “How do you know all of this?” She spent the next several hours explaining just that, and taught me so very much. About myself.

I learned exactly what it is that Bucky struggles with. It’s not that he doesn’t want me, it’s that he does. Badly! He struggles with his desire to have me, and his desire to be a good man. Something he was denied for so very long. He wants to make sure this is what I want. In essence, is it really him that I want to give myself to in such an intimate way? 

Natasha thinks it’s a good idea that we both wait to become that involved, until I truly know who I am and what I want out of life. I’ve never had anyone tell me these things before. Taken interest in the things I want, not what others want for me. By being a cat full time, I relinquished my freedoms over to another person who took care of my every need. I wasn’t able to be who I was meant to be because of that surrender.

It never occurred to me that I could ever live my own life as I wanted. For so long other’s did that for me. My mother, then the Foster system. Cruel humans who chose to rip me of my humanity and beat my spirit down to the point that I thought I didn’t deserve to have a choice at all. Now I’m free, free to finally be able to be the woman my mother would have wanted me to become. Strong, independent and a caring heart. Just like she was.

“I know we’ve talked quite a bit Kitten, but there is one more thing I’d like to talk about. Protection.” I sipped on the hot tea she had given me after our meal. “Protection?” She smiled and set down her own cup. “Yes, but two different kinds of protection. One is protection against pregnancy. I know we’ve talked about you deciding what’s best for you. But I also know how much you two are attracted to each other, and hormones have a way of overriding good sense.”

Pregnancy? Oh, goodness, I never even thought of that! It gave me all sorts of feelings, mostly good ones. “I see that smile.” I tried to hide it behind my tea but failed miserably. “What smile?” She shook her head and laughed. “Babies are wonderful but also a lot of work, and have a way of changing the dynamics of relationships. So it’s important that it doesn’t happen until you are fully ready to take on that responsibility.”

I laughed as she explained different forms of birth control with me. “Once you decide upon one we can go see Bruce or Cho if you’re more comfortable, to get you started. “What’s so funny?” I swallowed the last of my tea before answering, “My biology is different than a normal human. It’s more...feline in nature than you’d think. I can only become impregnated when I go into heat.”

Her eyes widened and she leaned back into her chair, “Really? That does change things doesn’t it. Hmm, heat you say? What’s that like?” I sighed audibly, “Difficult, to say the least. It’s as if a fire is burning me all over and my skin is over sensitive. All I want to do is mate, consumed with the idea of it. It almost feels like I’m going insane with the need at points. Thankfully Camilla always made sure I couldn’t go outside when my heats would hit.” 

“How often do they happen?” She motioned toward my cup and I nodded. She went to refill both. “About twice a year? Every six months.” She set down my cup and I thanked her. “You’ve been her for over three months, when is your next heat due?” I was mid sip when she asked me, “Oh, well, good question. Hmmmm, my last heat was....a little before Camilla died...so maybe in another month or less, I think. My concept of time feels different as a cat than it does as a human.”

“We should still talk with Bruce or Cho about protection during your heat. Will it be similar as a human you think?” This is definitely something I didn’t know. “I’m not sure, I’ve never had one in human form before.” This made me worry for a bit, I knew how hard they were before...will it be worse, especially since I have a potential mate within my reach. One that can’t be hid from me from a simple locked door I can’t reach or operate.

She pat my knee after seeing my worry, “I’m sure it will be fine. If you need any help I’ll be there for you in anyway I can.” It was nice having friends again. I remember having them when I was little, it really is quite an amazing feeling. “Thank you Tasha. I appreciate that.” We both hugged and decided to go pay Cho a visit since we both thought Bruce might be uncomfortable about talking about my heat cycles.

A while later as we sat in front of Cho in her office, she thought hard about my situation. “I have to say, I’m a little unsure how to proceed. You have many feline characteristics and human ones as well. Heightened senses, relflexes along with agility similar to Barnes and Cap if I’m to be honest. This could all hinder normal human birth control due to your biology. Which to tell you the truth is quite a mystery. You’re not fully human, yet not fully feline. Are you a mutant? Or something different all together? I may need to do some tests and see, consult Dr. Reagan on the matter as well.” I agreed to submit to whatever testing she wanted to help her not only with the birth control but also perhaps find out exactly what I am.

As Tasha and I were leaving Medical, I looked her way, “You said two forms of protection...what’s the second?” She smiled and guided me through a door I knew too well, we were in the Gym. “I’m going to tech you how to fight.” My eyes widened as I realized what she was telling me. “Really? Like when Steve and Bucky do?” She shrugged, “If you want, or I could teach you my style of fighting. I think with your feline capabilities, you’ll be amazing. A true badass in no time at all.” I was definitely intrigued. 

We talked abit about a training schedule and set up our first session for tomorrow morning. For the rest of the afternoon we spent shopping online for clothing for myself. It was quite the experience. Exhilarating and frustrating all in one. When we finished, she took me to Bucky, who was with Tony in his lab. He was doing routine maintenance on his arm.

“Here’s your girl Bucky, back safe and sound like I promised.” He smiled so large at me that it made my heart skip a beat. “Hey.” I felt my blush crawling up onto my cheeks. “Hey.” Tony rolled his eyes, “Good God, you two get out of here why don’t ya, the sexual tension is fogging up my glasses.” I giggled as he looked up at me with those rediculous goggles that enlarge everything he looks at, his eyes looked huge!

Bucky flexed his metal arm then put his shirt back on, eyes on me the entire time. He slowly reached out and took my hand in his, leading me from the room. My enhanced hearing overhead Tasha and Tony talk as we walked out. “How’s she doing? Teach her all the ways of the force?” Tasha laughed, “You could say that. I know one thing, Bucky’s not gonna know what hit him.” I grinned to myself.


	10. Heat

Ava

Bucky was very surprised that I decided not to go home with him after talking with Natasha. I felt it would be better if I went to my own quarters. Though it hurt my heart to do so, at least this time I knew he didn’t hate me and still wanted me. It made the decision so much easier. The kiss we shared as he dropped me off was one that left us both wishing for much more. But I stayed strong and ended the kiss first. 

I’ve taken it upon myself to have Jarvis teach me things. For example, how to cook. He’s been talking me through steps and even showing me videos for example. I was so excited that I made scrambled eggs all by myself! I had to show Bucky!! I put some in a bowl and grabbed a fork, running from my quarters toward his.

When he didn’t answer, Jarvis informed me that he was in the gym. When I finally found him, I couldn’t contain my glee. “Bucky!! Bucky look!!” He and Steve were in the middle of sparing and they stopped immediately when they saw me running toward them. His face looked concerned, “Whats wrong Ava?” 

I shook my head and held the bowl out toward him, “Look! Jarvis taught me how to cook eggs!! See, look I made these for you!” He smiled and it made my knees weak. “You did! Wow, good job!” I held the bowl and fork out, “Here.” He smiled back at Steve who watched us both with a huge smile of his own. Bucky took the offered bowl and took a large bite. I waited anxiously as he chewed.

“These are really good! I think they may be better than how I make them! I’m so proud of you Ava!” Tears slid down my face at hearing those words. No one had ever said that to me before. “Baby, no don’t cry! I love them, I really do!” He shoved the bowl against Steve’s chest so he could hug me. He wrapped me in his arms and I snuggled against his chest.

“They are happy tears! No one has ever been proud of me before. But mostly I’m proud of myself.” He thumbed away the tears on my cheeks and leaned in, kissing my forehead. “You should be. You are doing so well baby.” I had an overwhelming urge to kiss him, so I did. I leaned up onto my tiptoes and pressed my lips to his. He hummed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around me. 

The sound of Steve making a “Mmmmm” noise got our attention. We looked back and he was scooping eggs into his mouth. His eyes met ours and he smiled sheepishly around a forkful of eggs. “What? You pushed them at me, I had to try them. They really are better than yours Buck.” I couldn’t help but giggle and press my face further into Bucky’s chest. His smell was intoxicating...somehow even more so than usual.

I felt him tense as I purred against him. Pulling back, I blushed and reined in the sudden desire I had for him. It had come on so fast and strong, it left my head feeling dizzy and my hands shaky. I cleared my throat and took back the bowl and fork from Steve. “I Uh, better go. Jarvis is teaching me how to do laundry next. I don’t want to be late.”

I turned to walk away and I heard Steve murmur something to Bucky. Suddenly Bucky comes running up to stop me from leaving. “Hey, Ava, wait!” I turned around with the now empty bowl pressed to my chest. “Yeah?” He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit that made me smile. “I’m ...I mean all of us are getting together tonight to watch a movie. Do..do you want to join us?”

I nodded enthusiastically, “Oh yes, that sounds like fun. What time does it start?” He grinned so big that I couldn’t help but to giggle. “Really? Great..Uh seven, I can come get you, at your quarters if you want? We could walk down together.” My heart fluttered in my chest. “I’d love that.” He kept smiling as he backed away from me to go back to Steve, “Good, I mean, Great..alright I’ll Uh..I’ll pick you up later...like six thirty ok?”

I agreed to the time and turned to leave. I couldn’t hide my smile as I heard Steve whisper to him, “Very smooth, Romeo.” I pressed a palm to my mouth to stop the giggles. I was so excited to be able to spend some time with Bucky finally. We’ve hardly seen each other for the past two weeks. I’ve been devoting myself to learning how to live independently. Cooking, cleaning and even learning to put together good outfits to wear. Tasha has helped me with that

In between the times I have taken to learn all these things, I’ve also been meeting up with Tasha in the gym to train. It’s been difficult, but I’ve improved some, Tasha even says so. Though I’m not even anywhere close to being able to take her down, I hope to be able to soon. Apparently I’ve taken to it like a ‘duck to water’. She wants me to practice today trying to shift into different forms of cats. Since I’ve never done that, it makes me a bit nervous.

Back at home, Jarvis taught me how to do a load of laundry. While waiting for the clothes to dry, I decided now would be a good time as any to try and shift. I stood in the middle of my living room and closed my eyes, picturing in my head how I wanted to look. Taking a deep breath, I allowed my body to begin to change. The clothes on my body fell away, the room suddenly looking bigger as I stepped out in my new form. A sleek and shiny black cat.

I ran to the floor length mirror in my bedroom and admired the new form. I turned every which way, swishing my tail back and forth in excitement! I can’t believe I actually did it!! I paced at the mirror and meowed, this is so amazing!! Inspired to do more, I closed my eyes and pictured something very different. My body began to change. When I opened my eyes again, I was shocked and amazed by how I looked.

There in the mirror, staring back at me with my same green eyes, was a huge black panther! My large tail flicked from side to side as I admired myself. I looked strong and powerful!! Deadly even! I meowed and it sounded like a growl, deep and menacing...I was over the moon!! I jumped around the room in my new body and growled louder, the sound made my heart beat faster!! I felt invincible in my new form!!

I pawed at my reflection and turned around in a circle. This form looked so amazing! I giggled in my head and watched myself as I let out a loud growl. I never imagined that I could be like this! Concentrating again, I watched wide eyed as I shifted again. This time bigger, wider and much more deadly! My green eyes stared back at me from inside an enormous tiger! I let out an ear piercing roar that shook my mirror in front of me.

I loved how I felt in this body! My heart was pounding with excitement...and something else I couldn’t quite understand. I prowled around my quarters as the tiger and paced as my adrenaline spiked. My skin was tingling all over and I began to pant, the room becoming very warm. I froze in the middle of my living room and realized what was happening. I was going into heat!!

A knock at my door startled me and I growled, only to groan as I caught the smell of who was at my door. Bucky! He smelled soooo good!! It made my skin tingle more and my belly ache with such a primal need I’ve never felt before in all of my heats prior. I knew it was because I had a potential mate in my reach. I wasn’t too far gone in my heat just yet to lose my mind, and I knew I couldn’t just attack Bucky. He wouldn’t want me like that.

He knocked again, “Ava? Are you ok? I heard...a growl...” I whined and shifted back into human form. Running to the door I opened it. His eyes went wide as he looked at me, “I..Uh...” I looked down at myself and realized in my rush to shift back into human form and answer the door, I forgot to put clothes back on. “Oh, opps, sorry Bucky, I forgot to get dressed. Please come in, it won’t be just a minute.” He swallowed hard and nodded, following me inside, shutting the door. I turned around and bent over to pick up my clothing off the floor. I heard him curse under is breath, “Fuck!”

I jogged into the bedroom and peaked back at him just before shutting the bedroom door. He adjusted himself in his jeans, I could see how hard he was. I bit my lip and whined as I closed the door, leaning heavily into it. My pelvic region was throbbing with the need to have him. I quickly dressed and gave myself a pep talk in the mirror. “You can get through tonight, you can do this. Just don’t think about it..ignore the fact that I want him so badly that I can’t hardly breath!” I groaned again, maybe it won’t be a long movie.

When I finally came out of the bedroom, Bucky was leaning against the door waiting on me. His smile faded slightly as he saw me. “Are you ok? You look flushed.” I nodded and fanned myself just a bit, “Yes, I’m ok, just dressed quickly that’s all.” He gave me a once over before shrugging, “Well, alright then. Ready to watch a movie? It’s Tony’s turn to pick the movie so don’t get your hopes up. He picks the weirdest things to watch.” I smiled nervously as he led me out of my quarters toward the Common room. 

As we were leaving out of the elevator he pressed his palm to my low back to lead me into the room. I had to bite my lip to suppress a moan. Come on Ava! Keep it together! It’s just one night! I can do this!! Thankfully he stopped touching me and started chatting with others that had arrived. Tasha kept eyeing me and gave me a questioning look. I waved nervously and tried to hide my suffering. It only made her frown more. 

Tony came in like a whirlwind like usual. “Alright, do I have a treat for you all tonight!! Look who decided to join us for movie night.” A tall dark haired woman came in behind him and smiled at everyone. “Hey guys! Long time no see!” Apparently her name was Maria and everyone made their rounds in welcoming her, including Bucky. My eyes narrowed at her as she shook his hand and smiled at him. “Hey Barnes, good to see you doing so well.”

My skin crawled as she reached out and tugged on his long hair, making a comment about its length and how it suited him. Heat flooded my body as they suddenly hugged! A sudden rush of jealousy swarmed through me, rage boiling behind my eyes as they glared daggers at the tall brunette. How dare she touch what’s mine!!! The entire crowd froze and looked my way as I growled. Bucky looked at me with wide eyes, then back at Maria.

Gasps were heard as I shifted suddenly into a massive tiger. Mouth open and growling, huge claws digging into the carpet below my feet as I inched closer toward the interloper. All I saw was blood! How dare she touch him!! “He’s mine!!” I screamed in my head! The roar made everyone jump and scatter, backing away from me. Marie looked terrified...good! Be afraid!! Tasha and Bucky stood in front of her to protect her.

“Ava! What are you doing?! Stop this!!” I barely even heard Bucky’s voice due to the blood pounding in my own scull. Tasha looked at him, “Dammit! I had a feeling this would happen!” Bucky looked at her confused, “What do you mean?!” She and Bucky pushes Maria behind the bar as I stalked toward them, muscles flexing and rippling as I snarled, saliva dripping from my huge teeth and fangs.

“She’s in heat! We talked about it a few weeks ago! She’s never experienced one as a human before. She sees you as her mate, and apparently Marie and a threat! We need to get her out of here before she rips her throat out!” Tony had put on one of his suits and flew in front of me and my target. “Stand down Ava! I don’t want to have to shoot you..but I will...Maria is a friend...remember, we don’t attack our friends.” The memory at what he said made me pause. I shook my head to try and clear it from the fog of hormones.

I looked around and saw everyone cowering or taking up a fighting stance to try and take me out if I tried to go for Marie. Oh no! What have I done?! I whined and looked around nervously. Bucky pushed Tony aside and looked at me with sympathy in his eyes, yet still cautious. “Ava...are you still with me? It’s Bucky baby, just calm down.” I backed away from him as he came toward me. I was so ashamed of how I acted!

“It’s ok Ava, no one here is upset...right guys?” Everyone murmured in agreement. Well except Maria of course, “I’m a little upset, not everyday you get attacked by a huge tiger for touching her boyfriend.” I hung my head in shame. Bucky reached out and stroked my head, “Everything’s ok, I’m right here.” I lunged at him, making him topple onto the sofa. I purred loudly, though still in tiger form sounded more like a growl than anything.

He grunted as I climbed up onto the couch with him and began to nuzzle and rub his chest and neck. “You’re kinda crushing me here Ava..” his voice was strained. I immediately began to shift back into my human form. I whimpered and clung to him like a lifeline, my body felt overheated and sweat covered every inch of my body. God I needed him badly!!

I felt Bucky pull a blanket over my naked form. He whispered into my ear, “It’s gonna be ok sweetheart.” I shivered and arched into him at the sound of his voice, making me whine his name, “Bucky...please...”. Natasha stepped forward, “You need to take her home Bucky. Remember what I told you.” He hugged me tight, wrapping the blanket around me more. “Come on, let’s get you home.”

I pressed my face into his neck and breathed in his scent as my body swayed back and forth from the trip to my quarters. Well, I thought it was my quarters...turns out he took me to his. The moment we walked in the door I was floored with a wave of intense arousal from the high potency of his smell. “Please..Bucky, it hurts..I need you, please!” 

He gently laid me down onto his bed and I arched up off of it, trying to chase his hands as they left my body. I writhed and kicked off the blanket, my skin so hot to the touch that I was sure that I was going to burn a hole in the mattress. He rushed to my side and took a shuddering breath as he looked at my naked form. He swallowed thickly before pressing a cold wash cloth to my forehead, trying to cool me off.

I pushed the rag away as if it were an irritation, “No! Please I need you Bucky, just you!! Please touch me...take me! Make me yours! Please!! I can’t take the pain anymore! It’s too much! I need you inside me...fill me up!!” My pussy was throbbing and leaking arousal all over his bed. I reached out and placed my hand over his heart, feeling it beat wildly, just like mine. “I love you Bucky...I want to be yours...now and always! Mate with me! I need you so bad!!” 

Bucky

My cock was throbbing so hard it was on the verge of being painful. Listening to her beg me to take her and fill her up was almost too much for me to handle! I wanted nothing more than to bury my cock so far inside her sweet pussy that she’d feel me for days! But was it right to do this while she’s half out of her mind during her heat! Which let me tell you is strange as hell but also so fucking hot all at once!!

The moment she told me she loves me, asking me to mate her...I was done for! I nearly came right then in my jeans! I lunged forward and took her lips in a demanding kiss, her responding sigh and moan had me crawling between her legs and pressing my Jean covered cock against her wet core! She arched under me and screamed my name, clawing at my back. She was like a wild animal, her baser instincts to mate so overwhelming that she could no longer make full sentences.

I needed to take her edge off, to try and calm her down just a bit. Reaching down I stroked my right fingers through her pussy and I groaned at how wet she was. “Fuck baby!! You’re soaking wet!!” She bucked wildly against my hand, growling and hissing as I worked her over. She suddenly screamed and shook beneath me, nails raking hard down my back as she came. If I did t have a shirt on it would have drawn blood.

She lay panting, eyes closed and mouth open. I thought she’d calm down now, boy was I wrong! Her eyes flew open and I gasped. I couldn’t see an ounce of green. Her pupils were so blown from arousal that her eyes looked fully black! With a loud snarl she bucked and pushed me off of her, with a lot more strength than I thought she would ever have. She crawled up my body and began to rip my clothing off of me. Once she came into contact with my bare chest, she licked a path up to my neck and bit down just below my ear, enough to be just on this side of painful, yet still so fucking arousing that I moaned, pushing my pelvis up into hers. 

Before I knew it I was completely naked below her, cock standing fully erect and leaking pre-cum. She was magnificent above me, like a fucking Goddess! I barely had time to react before she growled deep inside her chest and straddled my hips, lined my cock up and slammed herself onto me. She screamed out in pain and pleasure!! I gripped her hips, my eyes rolling into the back of my head from the intense pleasure!! “Fuuuuck!!” I couldn’t believe she did it!! So much for being a virgin and being afraid of hurting her. 

Her nails dug into my pecs as she rammed herself over and over onto my cock. Somewhere in the back of my brain that was still slightly aware, made me remember what Tasha had told me...use protection!! Fuck!! I suddenly rolled us over and pulled out of her, needing to get on a condom as quickly as possible! Fucking hell if my cock didn’t protest at the loss of her wet and tight cunt!! So did Ava for that matter, she hissed and growled like a wild animal, trying to pull me back down on top of her. “No!! Please!!” I groaned and tried to reach for my pants to retrieve the gold packet.

She managed to buck me off of her as I leaned over to retrieve my jeans, rolling me again onto my back. “Jesus fucking Christ!!” She slammed down onto my cock again, fucking herself hard and fast!! God dammit I needed to put a condom on fast, because the need to cum was quickly approaching! It became a wrestling match on my bed, me throwing her off to get the condom, only to have her overpower me and fuck me. I almost gave up and said fuck it and accept the consequences, because I was about to explode!!

I managed to pin her onto her stomach, arms trapped under her, my thighs wrapped tightly around her, preventing her from moving. She growled and snarled below me. I ripped open the packet and rolled it onto my dick, “Thank God!!” I scooted off her back and down over her ass. Holding onto the headboard of my bed, I rammed my cock into her quivering depths. We both screamed and moaned loudly as I finally let loose on her. All these weeks of pent up sexual tension, I released into her. Fucking her with everything I had in me!

My hips pistoned into her from behind, her screams muffled as she cried out into the pillows. I could feel myself about to cum, wanting her to cum with me more than anything in this world. As if she read my mind, her body began to quake, her velvety soft pussy wrapped so perfectly around me began to spasm as she came hard. I wasn’t sure what made me do it, but I leaned over her and thrust long and hard, biting down onto her neck where it met her shoulder, crying out my release! 

Spent, I rolled off her body and onto my back, panting as I stared up at the ceiling. I reached over and pulled her to me, a whimper leaving her trembling form. I stroked up and down her sweat soaked back and kissed her forehead gently as we both drifted off to sleep, the beast inside us both, quiet and sated for the time being. God damn I love this whole being in heat thing!!


	11. Riding The Waves

Bucky

Waking up, I found myself feeling very aroused, hips pushing up as I moaned. Realization hit as I looked down and saw Ava sucking my cock. “Fuck baby!!” God Damn that’s a great way to wake up! I was throbbing already and on the verge of cuming. Damn! How deep asleep was I? How long has she been laying there sucking my cock before I finally woke up?!

I grabbed her hair with my right hand and gripped it hard, thrusting into her mouth. She moaned and purred around my dick which made me whine with need. I looked down when she moaned louder and nearly blew my load right then. Her hips were moving and I finally saw why...she was fucking herself with her own fingers as she sucked me off!! God damn if that wasn’t fucking hot as hell!!

I ripped her mouth off my cock, saliva trailed from my tip to her lips as she panted. I dragged her up my body and kissed her, hand buried in her long hair. I shuddered as she straddled my cock and rubbed her soaking wet pussy up my length. “Please...Bucky...I..I need you again...please!!” I quickly rolled us over to where I was hovering over her, legs spread wide to accommodate my large frame. Her entire body was flushed, a light sheen of sweat making it glisten.

I reached for another condom and ripped it open with my teeth. My dick twitched as she whined below me. “Bucky please...fuck me! Mate me!! Fill me up and make me full with your babies!! I need it!! I need you!! Pleeeeeeeaase!” My hands shook as they hovered over my bare cock, ready to roll on the condom. Fuck if the image she just created in my head wasn’t the most wonderful thing ever. I could picture her growing round with our child and it made me groan at how amazing it felt.

As much as I wanted to fuck her bareback again, because good God that was fucking heaven...I knew getting her pregnant wasn’t the best decision right now. Not to mention Natasha would fucking kill me! So instead I groaned as I slid on the snug latex. Leaning over her, I kissed up her chest and licked the bruise I made earlier from biting her. She shivered and whined in need below me. 

She wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled me toward her...we both moaned in unison as I slid easily into her. My eyes rolled into the back of my skull as I felt her pussy suck me in, wrapping me in warm velvety soft heaven! She arched her back and purred loudly, pressing her pelvis flush against my own. Propping myself up with my left arm, I pulled her left leg up as high as it would go on my hip before pulling almost all the way out...then slammed hard back home. 

We both cried out in the pleasure that one thrust brought. Then another, and another until we were both blind from the intensity of our love making! I had a brief moment of worry that I was being too rough with her. But that worry didn’t last long, especially when she growled and dug her fingers into my back, flipping us over as if I weighed nothing. I saw stars as she rode me hard, breasts bouncing making my mouth water.

She was beginning to shake, her walls fluttering and I knew she was close, so was I. Sitting up, I wrapped my arms around her, left hand winding into her hair and cupping her head. Her eyes locked with mine as the new position caused her to slow down just a bit. I cupped her cheek and stroked her with my thumb, my heart swelling along with my cock. It was in that moment that I realized how much in love with her I was. 

She wrapped her arms around my neck and cradled my head, her own eyes so full of love that it nearly broke my heart. “Ava..” my voice was breathy as I gazed at her. “I love you.” A brief moment of regret swarmed through me, thinking maybe saying it during sex wasn’t the best idea...only to immediately swallow that doubt down as I saw her smile and cry, “I love you too!” Our lips met in a passionate kiss as we both orgasmed. Holding tight to the other, swallowing moans of ecstasy from both lips. 

I laid her gently down, still connected because her walls were still rhythmically spasming around my sensitive cock. Slowing rocking my hips into her, I pushed back hair from her sweat soaked face and neck, pressing kiss after kiss upon her lips, cheeks and forehead. When I looked her in the eyes again, I could finally see the green. “Hey...welcome back.” She sighed in contentment and ran her hands up my sides, “For now at least.” We both laughed and then kissed some more. 

After discarding the used condom, we curled around each other and laid under the blankets. She was drawing patterns with her pointer finger across my chest as my left hand stroked her hip and back gently. A thought occurred to me, since I really didn’t know much about the situation, “Ava?” She hummed, “Mmhmm?” I couldn’t help but smile. “How long does your heat last...not that I’m complaining, because baby, I could do this all day, everyday if you’d let me.” 

I watched as she blushed and tucked her face against my chest. “Well, it usually lasts a week..sometimes less.” A week...Damn!! “Really?! So the fact that you’re calm right now..” She giggled, “Just a calm before the next storm I’m afraid. The heat comes in waves...one minute I’ll be fine, then the next I’m overwhelmed with it. Are you sure you’re ok with all of this? I’m sorry I sort of blindsided you...and attacked you, though I have a hard time actually being sorry for that part.” I laughed louder, “Don’t you dare!”

“Did you mean what you said?” We had been quiet for a bit, just enjoying being in each other’s arms until the next wave hit to her heat. For a moment I had thought she’d fallen asleep. “What part sweetheart?” I had a feeling I knew exactly what she was asking about. “That you..you know, love me?” She propped herself up and gazed down at me, worry dancing behind her emerald eyes. 

Cupping her cheek, she purred and snuggled into my palm. “I meant every word. I love you Ava.” A tear slid down her cheek and I quickly swiped it away. “I was afraid...afraid you would never love me like this.” Pulling her close, I pressed my forehead to hers. “I don’t think I had an option not to Doll. It was inevitable. I always knew, deep down, that my heart belonged to you. And always you.” This time her tears flowed freely, crying into my chest.

“Please don’t cry, you know how much I can’t stand to hear you cry...it breaks my heart.” I kissed the top of her head and hugged her close. My eyes shot open as I felt her tongue flick out and lick one of my nipples. Her crying began to sound more like purring and sniffles into moans. “Well, I’m assuming the next wave has hit..am I right?” She lifted her head and I couldn’t help but swallow hard around the sudden lump in my throat as I saw her black eyes looking back at me. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

I decided it was high time I tasted her sweetness from its source. Ever since the day she had me taste her on her fingers, I’ve been dying to get my tongue between her perfect thighs! She growled as she began to stroke my cock, already hard from the thought of going down on her. Jesus!! I could probably blow my load just thinking about doing just that! 

I pulled her hand from me and she whined and protested, reaching out with her other hand to stroke my balls. “Shit! Fuck baby!!” I arched into her hand and lost my train of thought. Her hand slipped from mine and returned to my weeping cock, the other still stroking my sensitive balls. My eyes flew open as she sucked one of my nuts into her mouth and hummed as she rolled it against her tongue! “Christ!! Oh fuck! Yes! Just like that baby!! Fuck yeah!” 

“I want to taste you!” Her voice sounded like a damn growl! Vibrating deep within her chest and onto my cock. I gripped the sheets below me as I panted and moaned. Her mouth resumed sucking my balls as her hand stroked my cock with long and slow strokes, slowly driving me insane! I could feel my orgasm approaching, my gut tightening and my balls drawing up close to my body, preparing to erupt! 

I looked down at her with wide eyes, “Shit baby, if you don’t stop I’m gonna cum!” She grinned wickedly up at me as she released my balls with an audible pop. “Do it..I want to taste all of you.” Oh fucking Christ! “Are you sure?!” She nodded and licked my cock from base to tip, her tongue gathering the bead of pre-cum on top, humming in approval of the taste. “Yes.” Well..Damn!!

She sucked my cock down her throat and stroked my balls...then purred loudly. The rumble made me see stars, vibrating my entire pelvic region. I cried out and let go, cuming hard, thrusting up into her mouth as spurt after spurt of my hot semen coated her tongue. She drank me down, every last drop! As I lay panting, she licked up and down my cock, cleaning me of any stray cum that may have leaked out. I blinked rapidly to clear my vision. When I looked down at her, she had cum on her bottom lip. I watched mesmerized as that sinful tongue of hers swiped across it and cleaned herself off. “Fuck!” 

“Mmmmm, you taste soooo good Bucky...better than scrambled eggs.” I whimpered and shivered as she licked up my cock again. “You’re killing me baby!! Jesus!!” Her giggle had me getting hard all over again. Thank you serum!! I had a feeling it was going to be well appreciated while she’s in heat! Or pretty much any other time to tell you the truth. Hell, I felt like I was in my own rut! Never getting enough of her!

With speed that made her gasp and squeal, I reversed our positions and began to kiss down her body. She was already writhing under me and I hadn’t even touched her pussy yet. “Patience baby, it’s my turn to taste you.” She whined and pressed her pelvis up to try and relieve the pressure between her thighs. When I finally licked her from entrance to clit, she practically screamed to the heavens!

I had made her cum three times before I finally pulled up and off of her perfect pussy. She was still whining with need, girating her hips, needing to be filled with my cock to be fully satisfied. I learned this quickly. Only fucking her made her heat subside to manageable levels. I sat back onto my heels and wiped her arousal off my lips and chin, loving the smell of her musky scent lingering. 

She was panting and clawing at the sheets, a rip already visible beneath her. I guess I need new bedding after all this is said and done. She was shaking with need, her hips slightly thrusting upward of their own accord. All I could do was watch her, the sight such a turn on that a droplet of pre-cum dripped off my cock and onto her belly. Her eyes watched it as if in a trance. 

She groaned and suddenly spun around onto her belly, pushing up onto her knees, presenting herself to me. “Please...please...I need you...please!!” Her head was down and ass in the air, pussy glistening from her arousal, leaking down her thighs. “Fuck!” How can I say no to that?!? I gripped her hips and lined my cock up with her entrance, rubbing the fat head against her clit, making her spasm and whine more.

I watched like a man possessed as I slowly entered her from behind. I bit my lip and moaned as I pulled back out, seeing my bare cock shining from her juices. God it felt like heaven!! The sight of my cock disappearing into her cunt was the most erotic thing I have ever seen in my entire life! She tried to rock back into me to make me speed up, wanting it hard and fast..but I was enjoying this way to damn much!!

It was several minutes of this slow in and out before I finally began to pick up the pace. My pelvis was slapping her ass over and over again, the sound echoing in the small bedroom. My hands gripped her hips hard as I grunted and fucked her hard! “Fuck you feel so God Damn good!!! Fuck!” It was at that moment I realized why it felt so much better...I wasn’t wearing a damn condom!! “Shit!! Oh shit!!” 

She cried out and her pussy spasmed around my throbbing cock, trying to pull me in further if at all possible. I gritted my teeth, trying to hold off cuming as long as possible, letting her ride out hers. I was too far gone to stop now, I was gonna cum!! And cum hard!! With one hard thrust she was pressed down into the mattress. I pulled out of her pussy and held myself up over her quivering body, right hand wrapped tight around my slick cock and pumped myself hard and fast, spilling my seed all over her ass and low back. “Fuck!! Fuuuuck!!”

I leaned into her back and pressed my sweaty forehead in between her shoulder blades, “Jesus! That was fucking close!!” I wanted to smack myself for forgetting to use a condom! At this point I would be shocked if she doesn’t get pregnant if this keeps up! I hated to admit it, but I wouldn’t be upset if I did impregnate her...hell, if I’m really being honest with myself..the thought of fucking her until she’s full of my cum and child makes me hornier than ever!! My dick twitched and hardened all over again. I looked down at it in my hand, “Really dude?!”


	12. Afterglow

Ava

I was exhausted! My whole body was sore. My heat lasted a full six days, which for me is about average. I lost count how many times we actually made love. Most of the time I was so out of my mind from the heat that I probably wouldn’t have been able to remember anyway. 

Bucky has been absolutely wonderful! Taking care of me, making sure I eat and stay hydrated. And of course satisfying my every whim in the bedroom...living room...kitchen...shower and pretty much every surface in his quarters. Even though I know he enjoyed himself, he was also extremely exhausted as well. 

It had been a few hours since we last made love. Eight to be exact. We had managed to sleep all night long, which meant the heat had passed. I groaned as I tried to roll over onto my back. “Morning beautiful...I guess the heat is over?” I looked up at him where he was propped up onto his left elbow. “Good morning. Yeah, I think so...thank God! I’m sore all over!” 

He frowned slightly and rubbed my naked belly like he always does. “Did I hurt you?” My eyes widened, “No! Oh goodness no! You were wonderful Bucky! I’m always sore all over after a heat, it’s just a way my body reaponds I guess.” He breathes out a sigh of relief, “Good, because I never..ever want to hurt you.” I blushed and curled into his chest, kissing over his steadily beating heart.

“How does a bath sound?” I perked up and grinned wide, “Yes please! That sounds heavenly.” I watched him as he got off the bed and went toward the bathroom. I bit my lip to stifle a giggle as I saw the claw marks down his back and shoulders, even on his butt. Wow! I can’t believe I did that?! I’ve always been needy during a heat, but this one definitely took the cake! I blushed as I remembered things I said and did.

“What are you blushing about? Not another heat wave is it?” He was grinning wickedly. “No, not that..I was just remembering some of the things we did this past week. What I’ve said to you.” He winked and scooped me up off the mattress and carried me into the bathroom. “Oh yes, that I remember too. You young lady have a very dirty mouth on you when you’re in heat. I definitely approve.” 

I hissed a bit as I sat down into the hot water, bubbles enveloping me to my breasts. Bucky slid in behind me. I rested against his strong chest as he sponges soapy water over my hair and shoulders. I hummed in contentment and closed my eyes, enjoying the sweet relaxation. I can’t remember a time in my life I have ever felt so at peace. Even when I was with Camilla.

“Ava...I know this might not be the best time to talk about this, but I think if I don’t say it now, I may never get the nerve to do it again.” I shifted in the tub to look back at him over my shoulder. “It’s ok Bucky, you can talk to me about anything, you know that. I love hearing you talk.” He actually blushed a little. “Well, this heat kinda came on pretty suddenly, so I wasn’t prepared...there was a few times that, well...I didn’t use, Uh..” he was stammering and having a hard time getting it out. But I knew what he was trying to say.

“Protection?” He sighed heavily, “Yes, thank you..protection. By day two I had to call Steve for more condoms, because I ran out. Not to mention there was the times I completely forgot to put one on. I tried to be careful, you know, pull out before I came. But I know all it takes is one little soldier to cross the border to set up camp, so to speak.” I couldn’t help but giggle at his analogy. 

“You’re concerned that you got me pregnant?” His eyes softened as he looked at me. “Yes, and no..but yeah, mostly yes.” I returned facing forward and wrapped his arms around my middle. “Dr. Cho gave me a shot two weeks ago. She thinks that will help prevent pregnancy, but with my biology there isn’t really anyway to tell until a heat hits on whether or not it will work. I am quite the biological anomaly.”

He sighed and hugged me tighter. “I guess what I’m trying to say here is...if, you know, you do get pregnant...I’ll be there, with you. You won’t be alone.” My heart swelled, “Thank you Bucky. That means a lot.” I wanted to say so much more...like if I was pregnant it would make me so happy. That I wanted to have his baby more than anything. Of course it could be my residual heat hormones talking, making me drunk with the need to mate and in essence procreate. 

His hands glided up my arms and sides, fingers digging into my muscles to try and relax the knots formed from the week’s activities. His fingers grazed the sides of my breasts and my breath hitched in my throat. The beginnings of desire settling into my pelvis. It was different than before...this was a slow burn. The more he touched me, the more needy I became. Pretty soon I was gripping his muscular thighs and moaning his name.

He kissed up my neck and bit lightly on my ear. “God you’re so beautiful.” My pussy tingled at the deep sound to his voice. I gasped as both his hands cupped my soapy breasts, squeezing them, then rolling my hard nipples between his fingers. I arched my back to force them more into his hands. It felt amazing having him touch me. It always feels amazing!

Turning around in the tub, I straddled his thighs and sat in his lap. His hard cock lay between us. “Not sick of me yet I see?” He gave me a lopsided grin and shrugged, “Little dude has a mind of his own sometimes.” I couldn’t help but laugh, “Little? I think you are greatly mistaken.” He blushed and stroked up my back, pulling me closer. “Just to be clear, I’ll never be sick of you.” I leaned in and kissed him soundly. I’d never get sick of him either.

We sat kissing for quite a while, enjoying the feeling of the others skin beneath our fingers. Eventually Bucky groaned and put both his hands on my rear, lifting me up onto my knees to position himself at my opening. I sighed into his neck as he slowly lowered me. No mater how many times I feel it, fast or slow, the sensation of Bucky inside me is quite euphoric! 

Pulling on my hips, he encouraged me to start moving, gliding up and down onto him. It was slow and sensual, a definite difference from during my heat. This was different, so very different. Before I was consumed with the need to mate and procreate, but now, it was about the feeling of closeness, desire and love. Oh how I loved him so! Every inch of him, scars and all, inside and out.

“I love you Bucky.” I could feel myself starting to reach a peak in my pleasure, knowing I would cum soon. He moaned and nibbles at my neck and throat, “God, Baby, I love you too...so God Damn much!” He grabbed the globes of my ass and made me pick up the pace, water sloshing violently around us. 

Bucky whined and pressed his lips to my ear, “I’m gonna cum sweetheart, can I cum inside you now?” I shivered at how erotic that sounded. “Yes..please...cum inside me Bucky. Fill me up...make me yours.” He moaned louder and snuck his metal hand in between our bodies, seeking out my sensitive clit. I gasped as he circled me there, forcing my orgasm to shudder through my body... setting off his own. I clung to him as I felt his cum coat my inner walls, baptizing me with his essence. Too bad the heat was over. 

As we sat calming down, Bucky began to laugh against my chest. “What’s so funny?” He looked up at me and rested his chin on my sternum. “You have no idea how amazing it is to not have to remember to put on a condom or try and pull out. Little Buck is quite happy and content right now.” I laughed and shook my head, “You’re silly, all these names for your penis. It’s quite hilarious.” He smirked, “Oh that’s nothing, Steve calls his Little Soldier. I even once heard him call it Private Johnson.” We both cracked up laughing.

Men are such strange creatures, definitely a different species all together. Naming private parts...such a silly practice. I’ve never once nicknamed a body part. My giggles lasted even after we got out of the tub and dried off. Bucky was brushing my hair as we sat on the bed, “Doll?” I looked back at him, “Yeah?” He leaned down and kissed my nose, making it wrinkle up. “Will you move back in with me...you know, live with me again?”

I shifted my body and cocked my head a bit to the left which always gets him to smile for some reason. “You want me here? All the time I mean? Like before? Well, except I won’t be a cat.” He nodded and cupped my cheek, “Yes, I want you here. I miss you terribly. I don’t think I could handle you not laying beside me at night. I haven’t had a nightmare all week. You make me feel...at peace.” I smiled warmly and leaned in, kissing him gently. “Yes, I’ll live with you again. I don’t think I could bare it either to not have you with me every night. You make me feel so safe and loved.”

We decided to go get my things to bring them back to ‘our’ place. But first we went to the Common room to see our friends. Besides Steve poking a hand through the door to give Bucky condoms, we haven’t seen anyone for the past six days. I missed them all, even Tony. 

It was our luck that everyone was gathered there, relaxing and having drinks...well, Tony and Natasha were having drinks. “Hi everyone!” They all turned at hearing me and voiced excitement at seeing us both enter. Steve came over and hugged Bucky, “Good to see you out and about Pal, I was starting to think you both were going to stay cooped up for the rest of Spring.” Everyone laughed. 

Natasha hugged me too, “Hey sweety, how did everything go? Did Bucky treat you well?” She narrowed her eyes at him. I giggled, “Yes, he treated me VERY well. Many, many...many times.” Somewhere to my right Tony choked on his Bourbon and Clint laughed as he smacked him on the back.


	13. Rescued

Bucky

My leg bounced anxiously as I sat in the back of the Quinjet. The mission had lasted a lot longer than any of us had expected. I was reluctant to actually tag along for this one, knowing time was of the essence. When we finally got back to the jet, I was desperate to get everyone moving and into the air.

“Would you calm down Bucky, you’re making everyone else nervous right along with you.” I pressed my palms flat against my legs to steady them. “Sorry Steve.” Natasha sat across from me cleaning her gun, smirk on her face. “I think it’s cute.” I rolled my eyes, but couldn’t help but smile at her. 

Tony exited out of his suit and sat down beside me. “So, I’ve been thinking..” Oh Jesus! Now what?! “Oh don’t look at me like that! I’m too tired to be an ass anyway.” Nat snorted and rolled her eyes, Steve pressed his fist to his mouth to suppress a laugh, turning it into a cough instead. “Aaaanyway...like I said, I’ve been thinking. If this whole thing goes the way you both want, which it probably will, how would you both like it if I knocked the walls down separating your quarters to the empty one next to yours. That way you’d have more space.” 

Everyone was silent as they looked at Tony in shock. “Um, yeah, that would actually be great...Thanks Tony.” He smacked me on my shoulder and grinned, “Excellent! Now that that’s settled...don’t make me replace anymore mattresses and bed frames. Because I’m getting a little tired of signing that bill every six months.” My face reddened and watched the others snicker and laugh. Good Lord!

Ava and I have been married now for a year...four months after she moved back in with me, I asked her to marry me. Of course she said yes, I knew she would! Of course that didn’t stop me from sweating bullets and being scared half out of my mind! Steve had to ask Thor for some of his Asgardian Meade to calm my damn nerves! 

A few months ago I brought up the idea of having a baby to Ava. She was all for it, eager for her next heat so we could start trying to get pregnant. That’s why I at first didn’t want to come on this mission, it was too close to the time Ava was to start her heat. Sure enough, the mission ran long and we got a message, Urgent, from Maria Hill that Ava had gone into heat...early! Shit!! That was three days ago!! 

I chewed on my thumb nail instead of bouncing my leg. Her heats last anywhere from five to seven days, we’ve already wasted three days!! I felt horrible for not being there to help her through it. In fact I’ve remained half hard for the past three days just thinking about her like that. She’s an absolute animal during that time. Maria has been nice enough to check on her and make sure she eats and drinks. Bruce tried, but the other guy smelled her pheromones and he almost Hulked out to try and run away. 

I managed to speak to her on my cell before we took off, to let her know we were on our way home. She sounded awful! Panting and groaning, whining for me to hurry, saying she needed me badly. Somehow knowing what we were going to be doing, making a baby, made this heat so much worse. 

I waited by the ramp doors as the Quinjet began landing, ready to have my feet hit pavement the moment it opened. I started undoing my utility belt and removed my guns and knives, setting them down to put away later. I wasn’t going to waste anymore time! “Come on Clint! Land the damn bird why don’tcha!” Steve laughed and pat my shoulder, “Stand down soldier, you’ll be with her soon enough. Don’t worry about your gear, I’ll take care of it for you.” I thanked him and chewed my lip nervously.

The jet jarred as it settled and I waited for the hanger to open..when nothing happened I turned and glared daggers at Clint. Tony sighed heavily, “And you guys call me an ass...come on Clint, have a little pity would ya, give the man a break, he’s been waiting long enough.” Clint grinned and hit the button to lower the hanger door. “Go get her tiger!” Har har, very funny! 

I rushed out the door and ran full force toward the compound. We’ve moved to upstate New York last year and I still tend to forget how big this place is! My nostrils flared as I took the stairs to our floor, not wanting to take the elevator in fear that either I’d get stuck or it would be too slow. “I’m coming baby, I’m coming!” I could already feel my cock swelling to rock hard just imaging her panting and waiting for me.

When I made it to my floor, I came crashing through the stairwell door, it banging loudly against the wall. I looked down the hall and there she was...naked and glistening with sweat from head to toe. Hair wild and body flushed with arousal. She looked diabolically sinful! Fuck!! We both ran toward the other. I started removing clothing as I went. By the time we reached each other, my shoes were off along with my tactical jacket and T-shirt, belt open along with the button and zipper on my pants.

She leaped into my arms, attacking my mouth with a ravenous kiss!! Nails digging into my neck and back as she clawed her way up my body, wrapping her legs around my waist. I held her tight, kissing her and trying to still run to our quarters. Just as I made it to our door, my steps faultered as she wrapped a hand around my hard cock inside my pants, her heels pushing on the waist of my pants, trying to push them down over my hips. 

I slammed her into the wall to the left of our door, thrusting into her hand as she finally released me from its confines. She growled and positioned herself over me, sliding down onto me, making us both cry out. I gripped her ass hard as I pistoned into her, both our need so great that we didn’t even care that we didn’t quite make it inside our quarters. 

“Oh come on guys!! You’re killing me here!! Jesus Buck!! I can see your pale white ass!” Maria had come down the hallway to check on Ava again, not realizing we had gotten back yet. Ava pulled her head up off of my shoulder and glared daggers at the tall brunette, hissing at her, a deep growl tumbled through her whole body! “Don’t worry, I’m out of here! Besides, I need to go find brain bleach, like ASAP!” 

I reached out and opened our door, rushing through and slamming it shut. “Fuck! Baby you’re so God Damn wet!!” She growled, not at all happy that I stopped thrusting into her to get inside. Her nails dug into my skin as she jumped off of me and swiped my legs, my back hit the ground hard. I gasped, air rushing out of my lungs, “Shit!!” 

She crawled up my body and grabbed my hands, pinning them down by my head before lowering herself back down my cock. “Less talking! More fucking!!” She was practically foaming at the mouth, so out of her mind from the heat! I smirked, “Yes ma’am!” I hooked my leg around her and flipped our positions. Holding both her hands with my left hand, I fucked her hard into the foyer floor! It wasn’t long before she was screaming my name over and over again as she came hard around my cock. I followed right after her, releasing my cum deep inside her pussy.

Three days later as we lay in each other’s arms, basking in the afterglow of our last lovemaking session, we couldn’t help but daydream about what was to come. “Do you think it took?” She looked up at me and nodded, “I think so..don’t you?” I laughed and tucked her under my chin, holding her close. “Mrs. Barnes, I think I knocked you up the moment I first came inside you in our foyer. The rest, well..that was just back up.” She giggled as I rolled her to lay beside me and rubbed her belly, gently kissing where I just knew our child was already beginning to grow.

I looked up into the green eyes of my beautiful wife as she purred in contentment, combing her fingers through my hair. I couldn’t help but remember that lost and helpless little silver cat I rescued outside the Tower that rainy day...turns out, she rescued me.

The End


End file.
